June
by Heiiwa
Summary: Un voyage scolaire à la montagne, et un adolescent séducteur qui ne s'attendait pas à être séduit. Comment réagir face à des sentiments que l'on ne peut ni comprendre ni maîtriser ? NaruSasu, UA.
1. Premier jour

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà sur ce fabuleux site après un certain temps – six ans sans publier, en fait.  
C'est assez incroyable que je sois revenue, mais j'ai toujours su que ce serait le cas !

Je vous présente donc _June_, une nouvelle fiction que je tenais beaucoup à écrire, et qui se centre sur Sasuke (parce que moi je l'aime, Sasuke), adolescent, dans un contexte merveilleux qu'est la montagne.  
J'ai écrit en écoutant Wasteland de Daniel Gidlund, Ghost de Alexandre Sookia, Drive Darling de BOY, et Frozen Twilight & Echoes de GIAA, donc si jamais ça vous tente, je vous les recommande fortement ! (Sinon les OST de Naruto c'est toujours efficace..)

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre ressenti, ça m'aide vraiment beaucoup (et ça me fait plaisir, aussi) !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~

Premier jour

Ce n'était pas le hasard.  
Certains croient sûrement au hasard, pas moi.  
C'était plutôt la concrétisation de mon existence, d'une certaine manière au moins.  
C'était une étape importante, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences aujourd'hui.  
Je croyais à un simple évènement dans ma vie comme il en arrive fréquemment, une simple aventure, mais je croyais beaucoup de choses. Je croyais me connaître.  
Évidemment j'y repense. Oui, j'y repense.

C'était l'année dernière.  
Le mois d'octobre – un mois que j'adore pour ses belles couleurs et la transition qu'il marque entre l'insouciance estivale et le début d'une longue saison froide. J'étais en classe de terminale, un peu blasé de cette année à venir, et nous partions en voyage scolaire à la montagne. J'étais content de pouvoir échapper à mon quotidien, ne serait-ce qu'une dizaine de jours, et rêver à d'autres paysages. En même temps, j'étais assez indifférent. Au moins, je quittais le lycée pour quelques temps.

Le lycée, c'était la routine.  
Sai ne m'aimait pas parce-qu'il m'enviait, il croyait que j'avais toutes les filles à mes pieds et il n'avait pas complètement tort, seulement il ignorait que ça ne m'apportait rien, de les séduire. Déjà, je ne cherchais pas à séduire les filles, et la plupart du temps, elles n'aimaient que mon image, c'est-à-dire : du vent. Sa jalousie comme leur "amour" étaient superficiels. C'est vrai, Sai avait l'air d'avoir des sentiments pour Ino, et je sortais avec Ino. Mais ce n'était pas sérieux, il n'avait pas grand-chose à envier.  
Ino était vraiment une jolie fille, mais Tenten était plus discrète et raffinée, alors je sortais avec Ino tout en songeant à la quitter pour Tenten. Ou Karin, parce-que Karin, elle me traînait toujours autour. Shikamaru me conseillait d'essayer d'être sérieux. En réalité il s'en fichait totalement, mais il était lui-même sérieux avec Temari, et apparemment cette relation lui faisait du bien, alors, il songeait vaguement que moi aussi, ça pourrait me faire du bien. Shikamaru était bien la seule personne que j'écoutais sérieusement, alors, j'y avais songé.  
Cependant elles étaient toutes là, et je n'avais aucun moyen de les départager. Elles me paraîssaient toutes s'égaler à peu près. Comment savoir ?  
Suigetsu était d'accord avec moi, c'était trop compliqué de savoir avec qui essayer d'être sérieux.  
C'était l'un de nos sujets de discussion en arrivant à la montagne.

Nous partagions une chambre, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Neji et moi. Heureusement nous avions pu choisir, je n'aurais pas trop apprécié de me retrouver avec Sai ou des énervés du style de Kiba.  
J'étais avec mes amis, et j'étais hors du lycée.  
La montagne était vraiment dépaysante pour nous qui vivions en ville.  
Les professeurs avaient songé à nous emmener à la mer, mais j'espérais secrètement que ce soit la montagne. Il y avait quelque chose de grandiose et de fascinant, à la montagne. Comme si l'endroit se trouvait empreint d'une certaine magie, comme si une aventure féérique ou fantastique nous attendait. C'était l'occasion de partir, de s'évader.  
Je pense que les autres lycéens s'en fichaient pas mal, au final, mais j'étais content d'être là.

"Sasuke, ça c'est mon lit."

Suigetsu me pointa du doigt le lit du bas proche de la porte, sur lequel j'avais posé mon sac.

"Je comprends l'idée. Mais comme tu peux le constater je l'ai eue avant toi." lui souris-je narquoisement.

"Je m'en fous Sasuke il faut que tu me laisses ce lit ! C'est facile pour toi, les filles elles viendront carrément te chercher jusqu'ici, moi il faut que je puisse sortir facile.  
-Ça c'est ton problème…  
-T'es pas cool Sas'. J'allais te proposer de te filer tous mes desserts de la semaine.  
-C'est à ce point ?"

Je ris en le regardant qui me fixait.

"Allez ok, le temps de descendre du lit je pourrais choisir entre Karin et Ino.  
-Problème de Uchiwa.."

Shikamaru et Neji occupaient les deux autres lits et se fichaient royalement d'où ils dormaient. Ils étaient vraiment détachés, Shikamaru ne se prenant pas la tête pour si peu et Neji ayant d'autres préoccupations. Il n'y en avait qu'un comme Suigetsu.  
J'étais plus proche de Shikamaru, parce-que sous ses airs indifférents, il avait une fine compréhension de ce et ceux qui l'entouraient. Il était en fait très attentif, peut-être malgré lui, et je crois que c'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'épuisait et le rendait parfois apathique.  
Je n'avais pas besoin de m'expliquer avec lui. Je n'étais pas trop du genre à parler, et je savais que Shikamaru percevait toutes ces choses que je n'avais pas envie d'expliquer.

"Alors, tu mises sur qui pour cette première soirée ?" lança Neji.  
"Mhh.. Hinata ?" répondit Suigetsu.

Shikamaru se mit à rire discrètement tandis que Neji fronçait les sourcils. Neji pouvait rire de beaucoup de choses, mais pas de sa cousine.  
Cependant ce n'était pas totalement innocent, cette remarque de Suigetsu.

"Non allez on va dire Kin. Ça fait quelques semaines qu'on flirte, je crois que je lui plais bien.  
-Sûrement plus qu'à Hinata." remarqua Neji, en riant à moitié.

"Ouais t'as raison, ta cousine est intouchable et inatteignable, je sais. Pourtant elle est comme toutes les autres, elle a craqué sur Sasuke à un moment donné." reprit Suigetsu.  
"Un court moment d'égarement.  
-Tu me considères comme un égarement ?" répliquai-je.

Neji me regardait, un sourire en coin.

"Fais gaffe, je pourrais tenter de l'égarer de nouveau.  
-Je sais que tu t'en fous." répondit-il en rangeant son sac.

"Il faut qu'on y aille, les profs nous ont dit de nous réunir à dix-sept heures.

-Heureusement que Papa Neji est là pour s'occuper de nous cette semaine !" fit Suigetsu.

Nous nous rendîmes dans le grand salon du chalet pour retrouver tous les élèves de notre classe ainsi que nos deux professeurs, Monsieur Hatake et Madame Sarutobi.

"J'espère que vous êtes tous là, je me répéterai pas.  
-C'est bon Kakashi, ils sont 26." lui murmura la professeure.

"Bien, donc nous sommes arrivés aujourd'hui à la montagne pour y rester neuf jours. Ne croyez pas que vous êtes en vacances : vous ne l'êtes pas. En tant que professeur d'histoire, je vous ferai cours tous les matins, en particulier sur la géographie de cette région. J'attends de vous une attitude sérieuse et attentive. L'après-midi, c'est Madame Sarutobi, dans sa fonction de professeure de sport, qui s'occupera de vous. Nous aurons des intervenants, vous devriez les rencontrer dès ce soir. Des questions ?" fit Monsieur Hatake, d'un ton monotone.

"Il a le don de nous déprimer ce mec." chuchota Suigetsu.

Hinata, non loin, rit discrètement à sa remarque.

"Vous n'êtes pas très curieux. Pour aujourd'hui, nous allons vous laisser vous installer et nous vous attendons au réfectoire à dix-neuf heures pour le dîner. On se retrouvera après ça à nouveau au salon pour vous présenter la journée de demain." finit le professeur.

Les élèves se dissipèrent et Ino vint me rejoindre.

"Alors, bien installé Sasuke d'amour ?  
-Hn. Ça le fait."

Elle me sourit et m'attrapa le bras.

"On va faire un tour avant qu'il fasse nuit ?  
-Tu veux aller où ?" répondis-je.

"Ben je sais pas, on vient d'arriver à la montagne, on a tout à découvrir."

Je la regardai, dubitatif.

"À moins que tu veuilles découvrir autre chose Sasuke d'amour ?" me lança-t-elle.

Sa remarque me fit sourire.

"Je te retrouve ce soir pour ça.  
-Je t'attendrai !"

Pour le moment, j'allais retrouver ma chambre pour me poser avant le dîner.  
Suigetsu, ayant tout entendu, m'interpella.

"Je rêve ou tu viens de remballer Ino ?  
-Remballer c'est un grand mot.. un peu d'attente et ce sera encore mieux.  
-Ha ! Non mais je rêve, ce Uchiwa. Ino elle te kiffe grave, tu sais.  
-Hn.  
-Et Sai rôde.  
-Hn.  
-Il rôde.  
-Qu'il rôde alors."

Je tapais l'épaule de Suigetsu et retrouvai Shikamaru qui marchait en direction de notre chambre.

"J'y crois pas qu'on va avoir cours cette semaine. Relou." souffla-t-il.

Je ris à sa remarque.

"C'est pas comme si tu suivais, de toute façon." répondis-je.  
"C'est pas comme si j'allais aller aux cours, de toute façon." fit-il.  
"Tu nous honoreras bien de ta présence une ou deux fois ?  
-À voir.  
-J'en connais une qui te surveille.  
-Relou.." soupira-t-il.

* * *

"Alors ce dessert ?  
-Carrément, même les salades de fruits ça t'intéresse ?" me répondit Suigetsu.  
"Une parole est une parole.. tu m'as dit TOUS les desserts.  
-Et voilà pour Monsieur je-tiens-mes-paroles-à-tout-prix.." fit-il en me tendant son ramequin.

Tandis que je finissais mes desserts, je vis des personnes arriver dans le salon, à côté du réfectoire.

"Y'aura peut-être moyen de pécho une intervenante." lança Suigetsu.  
"Fallait s'y attendre de ta part." répliqua Neji.  
"Quoi, t'y as pas pensé ?  
-Franchement ?  
-Ouais ?  
-Non.  
-Mais t'es chiant Neji aussi."

Je souris à sa remarque, Neji ne s'en offusquant pas spécialement.

"Je compte avoir mon bac, ça m'emmènera plus loin dans la vie que d'avoir pécho une fille quelconque.  
-Mais tu vis dans le futur mec, moi je te parle du présent. Faut profiter de la vie !  
-Dit le mec qui sacrifie ses desserts pour un lit.  
-C'est une stratégie, ça.  
-Ouais, j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle va donner, ta stratégie..  
-Des merveilles, elle va faire. Allez moi je vais au salon.  
-Ben nous aussi mec, attends-nous." répondit Neji.

De nouveau au salon, nous attendions Monsieur Hatake et Madame Sarutobi.  
Ino s'était mise à mes côtés, et Karin avait décidé de se rapprocher également.  
Elles se lançaient des regards noirs tandis que j'avais les yeux rivés sur l'écran de mon portable.

"Bien, vous êtes tous là, ou du moins ça en a tout l'air, parfait." fit Monsieur Hatake.

"Un peu de silence !" clama sa collègue.

Les voix se dissipèrent et les élèves se concentrèrent vaguement sur les professeurs.

"Pour demain, je vous attends à neuf heures dans la salle située à la sortie des dortoirs pour le cours d'histoire. Je vous présente notre intervenante de la semaine pour ce cours, Tsunade. C'est une historienne spécialisée sur la région qui va vous enseigner tout un tas de choses passionnantes.  
-Ravie de vous rencontrer, j'espère avoir des élèves motivés car nous avons un programme chargé !" lança-t-elle vigoureusement.

"Tu comptes vraiment la pécho ?" lança discrètement Shikamaru à Suigetsu.  
"Elle est pas mal. Je veux dire, t'as vu cette paire de.."

Ino toussa.

"Sui, sérieux.  
-Quoi ?  
-Elle a l'âge d'être ta mère." affirma-t-elle.  
"Et alors ?"

Ino et Suigetsu se fixèrent un instant.

"Irrécupérable."

Suigetsu ricana.

"Bien, je laisse la parole à Madame Sarutobi.  
-En ce qui me concerne, je vous retrouverai demain après manger. Nous allons avoir l'occasion de faire beaucoup d'activités sportives dans ce cadre formidable, et c'est Monsieur Uzumaki qui nous accompagnera cette semaine." expliqua-t-elle.

Je relevai les yeux de mon portable. Un jeune homme était posté aux côtés de Madame Sarutobi.  
Il était particulièrement souriant, avait un air chaleureux et amical sur le visage. Sa blondeur et ses grands yeux bleus le rendaient encore plus rayonnant.

"Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki ! Je suis guide de montagne et professeur de ski. En cette période on va plutôt faire d'autres activités, des raquettes ou de l'escalade peut-être, j'espère que vous êtes prêts à vous donner !" fit-il.

Il était un peu trop enthousiaste, lui aussi.

"Vous retrouverez donc Tsunade et Naruto dès demain, qui sont ici comme vos professeurs. J'attends de vous une attitude exemplaire, je vous rappelle qu'on n'est pas en vacances." reprit Monsieur Hatake.

"On n'est pas prêt de l'oublier, mec.." souffla Suigetsu.

Je me demande si Monsieur Hatake ne s'adressait pas en fait directement à Suigetsu.

"Reposez-vous bien, je veux vous voir en forme demain." fit Madame Sarutobi avec un sourire.

Je commençai à partir vers ma chambre avec Shikamaru, quand Ino m'interpella et me fit un clin d'oeil.

"Je t'ai pas oubliée." lui fis-je.  
"J'espère. À tout à l'heure, Sasuke d'amour."

Je regagnai mon lit rapidement, avant d'en ressortir plus tard, me décidant sur Ino plutôt que Karin en descendant les marches de mon lit.


	2. Deuxième jour

Deuxième jour

La vibration de mon téléphone me réveilla, c'était Ino qui venait de m'envoyer un message. Elle me demandait si j'avais bien dormi après cette nuit, regrettant que je ne sois pas resté avec elle.  
Mais dormir avec elle ne m'intéressait pas. Je décidai de lui répondre plus tard.

"Alors, bien dormi Sas' ?" me lança Suigetsu avec un clin d'œil.  
"Y'a pire. Et toi ?  
-Sûrement moins bien que toi. Mais les vacances ne font que commencer !"

Shikamaru soupira.

"Les vacances..  
-Ouais, tes vacances commencent par un cours d'histoire." reprit Neji.

"Pas n'importe quel cours.. j'ai hâte de retrouver la miss Tsunade, moi." s'exclama Suigetsu.  
"La miss ? Tu veux dire la femme d'âge mûr ?  
-Comme tu voudras, rabat-joie."

Suigetsu s'en alla vers le réfectoire pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Neji le suivit, et je restai avec Shikamaru.

"Tu fais quoi ce matin ?" lui demandai-je.  
"Temari va me déchirer si je viens pas. Galère." répondit-il.

Je lui souris.

"Tu peux pas nous lâcher dès le premier jour, Shika.  
-T'as raison, j'attendrai le deuxième." souffla-t-il.

Il se recoucha quelques instants tandis que je quittai la chambre. Je retrouvai Suigetsu attablé avec Ino, Neji l'ayant déjà quitté.

"Tu prendras un café Sasuke d'amour ?" me demanda-t-elle après m'avoir embrassé la joue.  
"Hn.  
-Tu m'as manqué cette nuit tu sais." fit-elle.

Toi pas tellement, avais-je envie de répondre. Cependant, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Suigetsu me regardait, comprenant mes pensées.

"Si tu veux plus d'amour, j'suis là, moi, tu sais." lança ce dernier avec un air taquin.

Ino pouffa.

"C'est mignon mais je sais que t'es pas sérieux.  
-Moi, pas sérieux ?" s'indigna-t-il.

"Ça va, c'est pas un secret qu'il y en a que pour Hinata." chuchota-t-elle.

"Je vois pas de quoi tu parles." répondit Suigetsu en buvant son café.  
"Allez à plus les tourtereaux !"

Je fronçai les sourcils en désapprobation, m'étant assis à cette table plus pour Suigetsu que pour Ino.  
Je l'aimais bien, mais elle était un peu collante.

* * *

J'observais les montagnes par la fenêtre de la salle de classe, et j'avais comme une envie de m'évader. Je me demandais ce que je pourrais trouver, dans la montagne. Comme si quelque chose y était caché, comme si une découverte m'y attendait.  
Je n'écoutais pas le cours. Ça ne m'intéressait pas. Ni l'histoire, ni Kakashi, ni Tsunade. J'observais comment Suigetsu regardait Hinata plus ou moins discrètement, et comment cette dernière faisait semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, avant de sourire en coin. Neji n'y était pas attentif, mais c'était bien le seul.

"J'espère que vous avez bien pris des notes, vous serez interrogés à la fin de la semaine."

Monsieur Hatake me sortit de mes pensées. Mais ses paroles ne me firent ni chaud ni froid, elles ne m'atteignaient pas. Comme si ce n'était pas important. Comme s'il y avait bien plus important.

Je retrouvai Shikamaru pour aller déjeuner, en compagnie de Temari. Suigetsu et Neji arrivèrent peu après.

"T'es au courant que ta copine mange avec Sai ?" me questionna Suigetsu.  
"Hn." répondis-je.  
"Tu fais le mec détaché pour te donner un genre, ou tu t'en fous vraiment ? Le mec lui fait du rentre-dedans." ajouta-t-il.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?  
-L'inviter à manger avec toi ?"

Je le regardai, perplexe.

"On va pas passer notre vie ensemble." fis-je.

Suigetsu réfléchit.

"Moi j'ai jamais compris ce que vous faisiez ensemble." lâcha Temari.

Je haussai les épaules.  
"Je devrais peut-être la quitter. Mais c'est un bon coup.  
-La quitte pas, Sas'." conseilla Suigetsu, confiant.  
"En même temps, Karin est peut-être un bon coup aussi." finit-il par ajouter.

J'acquiesçai.

* * *

Nous suivions Madame Sarutobi en direction du terrain du sport.

"Monsieur Uzumaki devrait arriver bientôt, en attendant je vais vous expliquer comment va se dérouler l'après-midi. Donc, écoutez-moi bien, avant de me poser des questions." commença-t-elle.

Le temps était superbe et la vue sur la montagne était époustouflante. Le terrain se situait à côté du grand chalet en bois où nous logions, et surplombait la vallée. Nous nous trouvions en hauteur, à une altitude plus élevée que celle des villages alentours. Nous étions en pleine nature, le soleil brillant à travers les feuilles vertes et oranges.

"Hey !" nous lança une voix en arrivant.

C'était le blond d'hier soir.  
J'ignorais pourquoi, mes yeux s'étaient fixés sur son visage.

"Bonjour Monsieur Uzumaki" firent quelques voix parmi le groupe.  
"Bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez bien dormi, le temps semble être avec nous cette semaine." s'enthousiasma-t-il.  
"Oui, on a de la chance." lui répondit Madame Sarutobi.

Nous étions tous debout, vaguement attentifs face à Madame Sarutobi et Monsieur Uzumaki.

"Comme je le disais, pour ceux qui n'écoutaient pas, nous allons fonctionner par groupes. Nous allons vous proposer deux thématiques et vous choisirez celle qui vous intéresse le plus. À ma gauche, je veux voir les élèves intéressés par les sports individuels et à ma droite, les élèves intéressés par les sports collectifs." expliqua-t-elle.

Nous nous rangèrent, et je me décidai sur les sports individuels, me disant que ce groupe attirerait moins de monde. Et c'était le cas, nous étions moins nombreux à gauche.  
À ma surprise, Monsieur Uzumaki arriva face à nous.

"On dirait bien que vous êtes mon groupe." dit-il.

J'ignorais pourquoi, mais j'étais troublé. Je m'attendais à voir Madame Sarutobi arriver, et à la place, c'était lui. Je préférais être avec lui mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait lui. Et pourquoi préférais-je que ce soit lui ?

"Donc vous êtes neuf, OK. Je vais vous laisser vous présenter tour à tour rapidement, on va passer la semaine ensemble, ce serait mieux que je sache vos prénoms !" rit-il.

Les élèves commencèrent à parler chacun leur tour, je ne les remarquais ni ne les écoutais pas vraiment. Il y avait Hinata et Suigetsu, mon constat n'allait pas plus loin.

"Et toi, tu es ?"

Un court silence passa avant que je ne comprenne que c'était à moi qu'il s'adressait.

"Sasuke." répondis-je simplement.  
"Sasuke ? Rien de plus à dire ?"

Je secouai la tête en signe de négation.

"Bien, je crois que j'ai entendu tout le monde ! M'en voulez pas trop si j'oublie quelques prénoms aujourd'hui."

J'étais déconcerté. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais le monde autour de moi m'échappait, j'étais simplement concentré sur son visage. Il avait l'air détendu, épanoui. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient plein d'enthousiasme, s'accordant avec son sourire franc. Ses cheveux blonds lui donnaient un air encore plus candide et attachant, attirant. Attirant ?

"Hey Sas ! On est ensemble frérot." Suigetsu me tapa l'épaule.

Je le regardai rapidement, sans le regarder.  
J'étais déstabilisé et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Quelque chose était accaparé en moi.

"Pour aujourd'hui on va rester sur du théorique, apprendre quelques trucs sur la montagne et la randonnée en général, ça marche ?" reprit Monsieur Uzumaki.

Nous nous étions assis, en cercle, sur le terrain. Il commença à nous poser des questions sur nos connaissances, à nous expliquer des choses sur la faune et la flore, sur la vie sauvage, et puis sur le fonctionnement d'une boussole, entre autres. J'étais pris dans ses paroles, et en même temps, je le dévisageais. Avait-il remarqué ?

"Sasuke ?" fit-il soudainement.

J'étais pris au dépourvu.

"Ton portable." continua-t-il en regardant ma poche.

Mon portable vibrait. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. C'était Ino qui m'appelait.

"Ah, désolé." murmurai-je.  
"C'est pas grave, si c'est important tu peux répondre." sourit-il.

Il me souriait. Et j'avais comme l'impression de prendre des couleurs. De rougir ? Moi ?

"Pas vraiment."  
"Je vois. Alors, tu sais te servir d'une boussole ?" me lança-t-il.

Je penchai la tête en réfléchissant.

"Pas sûr !" rit-il.  
"Apparemment t'étais un peu dans les nuages, je vais t'expliquer."

Il se leva pour se rapprocher, et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il était subitement proche.

"Donc tu vois.."

Il commença mais je n'écoutais que d'une oreille. Trop proche.  
Et en même temps, c'était agréable. Vraiment agréable.

"Mais de toute façon y'a des boussoles sur les portables maintenant !"

C'était Suigetsu qui venait de nous rejoindre. Il s'assit entre Monsieur Uzumaki et moi et commença à lui poser des questions. J'étais soulagé, et déçu. Je ne laissais rien transparaitre.  
Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.

* * *

"Alors, ça se passe comment avec Sarutobi ?"

Nous étions à table pour le dîner et Suigetsu interrogeait Shikamaru et Neji.

"Bah tu sais la routine" commença Shikamaru.  
"Elle a pas changé parce-qu'on est à la montagne." finit Neji.

Suigetsu haussa les épaules.

"Moi j'aime bien Uzumaki, il est cool." continua-t-il.

Je relevai soudainement les yeux à l'entente de son nom.

"T'en penses quoi Sas ?"  
"Hn."

Je baissai à nouveau le regard vers mon assiette presque vide.

"Ouais. Ça vaut pas Tsunade quoi." poursuivit Suigetsu.

Neji rit doucement.

"T'as une clope Shika ?" lançai-je.

Il me regarda, l'air un peu surpris.

"J'ai mieux que ça."

Je souris et me levai de table, Shikamaru me suivant.  
Dehors, il n'y avait personne. C'était calme, apaisant. Le vent soufflait tranquillement sur les sapins et la montagne était presque invisible dans la nuit tombante.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?" me fit-il en allumant son briquet.

Je le regardai en haussant les sourcils.  
Il expira la fumée, et poursuivit :

"On sait tous que t'es une pipelette, mais alors là tu t'arrêtes plus."

Je fumais à mon tour, en souriant.

"J'ai rien de spécial à dire." expliquai-je.  
"Hn. T'es ailleurs.  
-Je suis là.  
-Dans ta tête t'as l'air plutôt loin.  
-C'est toi qui dit ça ?" souris-je.  
"Ouais. Bah, tu peux rester secret si tu préfères.  
-J'ai pas de secret." rétorquai-je.  
"Mais t'as besoin de te détendre ?" fit-il.

Je le regardai, son regard paraîssait capable de lire le mien et de le comprendre.

"Sasuke a besoin d'un peu de détente ?" s'exclama une voix approchante.

Je me retournai, Karin venait nous rejoindre.

"Tu sais que je suis volontaire pour ce rôle." continua-t-elle, un sourire enjoliveur scotché au visage.  
"T'essaies trop, Karin. Tu lâches jamais." souffla Shikamaru.  
"Comment lâcher Sasuke ? Il est irrésistible."

J'expirais à nouveau la fumée, sans la regarder.

"Moi je lui résiste pas." murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je lui lançais un regard inexpressif, vague. Mes pensées étaient à mille lieues des siennes.

"C'est noté, Karin. Tu pourras retenter ta chance plus tard." lui lança Shikamaru.  
"C'est pas comme s'il était pas au courant." fit-il en chuchotant.  
"Tu sais où me trouver !" s'exclama-t-elle en partant.  
"Ouais." répondis-je.

* * *

"Alors, Ino ou Karin ?" me demanda Suigetsu.  
"Je veux dire, la nana te fait des avances quoi. T'as un pouvoir c'est dingue." poursuivit-il.  
"Je sais pas. Plutôt Ino quand même.  
-Ouais je confirme les blondes sont plutôt pas mal. Ino, Tsunade.. que du lourd.  
-Que de l'inatteignable pour toi !" lui lança Neji.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, toi ?  
-Ino est déjà prise, Tsunade te calculera jamais.. ah mais j'y pense, si c'est du blond que tu recherches, tu vas passer tes aprems avec Uzumaki." continua Neji.

Suigetsu tapa l'épaule de Neji du poing, et je sentais que le sang m'était à nouveau monté à la tête. Uzumaki. Et je sentais également que ça n'avait pas échappé à Shikamaru.

Uzumaki. Ce n'était plus moi qui avait le pouvoir.


	3. Troisième jour

Troisième jour

"Salut tout le monde !" lança un blond d'une voix enthousiaste.

Trop enthousiaste à mon goût pour une heure si matinale.  
Il était sept heures, et les huit autres élèves et moi étions déjà réunis au salon. Monsieur Uzumaki venait d'arriver, et tentait apparemment de nous communiquer toute sa bonne humeur ainsi que son énergie surprenante, qui semblait ne jamais lui faire défaut.

"Je pense que ça va être vraiment super aujourd'hui, le temps est au top, un grand soleil, pas de vent, et tous mes élèves préférés, à l'heure et déterminés ! Parfait pour aller randonner." poursuivit-il.

Il était résolument de bonne humeur. Suigetsu à mes côtés semblait encore coincé dans le monde du sommeil, et il n'était pas le seul.  
Pourtant Monsieur Uzumaki avait raison, cette journée s'annonçait parfaite pour randonner.  
Le réveil avait sonné trop tôt à mon goût, mais l'idée d'aller marcher dans la montagne me plaisait, histoire de réellement changer des cours et prendre l'air.

"Je sais pas si j'ai la force Sas…" lança une voix, faiblement.

Je me retournai vers Suigetsu et lui sourit légèrement.

"À ce point ?  
-Je veux dire, marcher, marcher.. c'est bien de marcher.. mais il est sept heures, c'est l'heure de dormir..  
-Je croyais que t'aimais bien Uzumaki.  
-Je croyais aussi.." soupira-t-il.

Je lui donnais une légère tape sur l'épaule avant d'avancer vers la sortie du chalet, suivant le mouvement initié par Monsieur Uzumaki.

"Vous avez tous bien vos affaires ? Chaussures de rando, sacs à dos ?" demanda-t-il.

Des "oui" se firent entendre, tandis que notre prof vérifiait par-ci par-là que tout était en ordre, aidant les uns avec leurs chaussures, les autres avec les réglages de leur sac.

"J'ai une petite idée de motivation pour toi cela dit." lançai-je à Suigetsu.

Il me regarda, dubitatif.  
Je lui indiquai ce qui se trouvait à ma gauche – en l'occurrence, une jeune fille.

"Pas de Neji dans le coin.. la voie est libre pour vous." fis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Suigetsu rit doucement.

"Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ma vie sentimentale, toi ? T'essayes de m'éloigner d'Ino ?  
-Pas la peine.." répondis-je.  
"Méfie-toi, Uchiha.. on n'est pas à l'abri d'une surprise." dit-il, avec un air mystérieux.  
"Je dis juste qu'elle est là, que tu es là, et que Neji n'est pas là.  
-C'est une belle observation ça, Sasuke."

Je lui souris.

"Est-ce que t'aurais pas un peu peur, pas hasard ?  
-Peur de quoi ? De Neji ? Un peu, ouais, quand on y réfléchit."

Je le regardai, roulant les yeux au ciel.

"Allez, viens." lui fis-je.

Le groupe, mené par Monsieur Uzumaki, avait entamé la marche, et j'étais décidé à rejoindre Hinata en compagnie de Suigetsu. Non pas que je me souciais tellement de sa vie amoureuse, mais ça crevait les yeux que ces deux-là étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, tout autant qu'il était évident qu'ils étaient chacun bien trop intimidés pour faire le premier pas.  
Alors, je m'occupais de le faire pour eux, aujourd'hui.  
Pour eux, ou plutôt pour moi. En effet je cherchais activement un moyen de détourner mon attention, d'oublier cinq minutes comme j'étais troublé par la présence de Monsieur Uzumaki, perturbé par son sourire qui avait un écho un peu trop puissant dans mon corps. Si ce n'était que dans mon corps. J'étais déboussolé et je n'avais pas envie d'y penser, pas envie de le montrer.

"Sasuke, tu vas où là ?" s'inquiéta Suigetsu.  
"Je t'emmène vers ton avenir." répondis-je, traçant mon chemin vers la brune.

Il me regarda d'un air très perplexe.

"Tu me remercieras plus tard." lui fis-je en le regardant avec confiance.

Concentrée sur sa route, Hinata ne nous avait pas vus arriver. Elle marchait seule, apparemment pensive. Ses longs cheveux lisses étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, dégageant son visage délicat. J'appelais doucement son nom, et ses grands yeux clairs rencontrèrent les miens. Puis ceux de Suigetsu. Son visage devint souriant, et elle nous lança un "bonjour" discret.

"Bien dormi ?" lui demandai-je.  
"Oui, et vous deux ?" répondit-elle.  
"Moi, oui, mais Suigetsu.. le réveil fût difficile.  
-J'ai cru comprendre ça." rit-elle doucement.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sas' ? J'ai la forme, je suis prêt à escalader ces montagnes !" se défendit Suigetsu.

Dans un rire, Hinata le regarda et lui fit,

"Dommage qu'on ne fasse pas d'escalade aujourd'hui alors."

Suigetsu avait les yeux rivés sur elle, comme happé par quelque chose d'unique que la jeune fille dégageait, inexplicablement attiré.

"Ah, oui.." bredouilla-t-il, intimidé par ce soudain échange avec la cousine de Neji.  
"Mais je suis prêt à marcher des kilomètres aussi, t'inquiète !" reprit-il.

Je m'effaçais tranquillement tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur discussion, j'avais accompli ma tâche, et j'en étais plutôt content. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais les voir se réjouir d'être ensemble me réjouissait également. J'imaginais bien que cela réjouirait moins Neji cependant.

Nous avions déjà entamé une bonne partie de la marche, les paysages défilant sous nos yeux. Les arbres arboraient de magnifiques couleurs orangées, et les montagnes aux sommets enneigés nous entouraient de toutes parts. Le soleil brillait et rendait la scène encore plus majestueuse, magique.  
On pouvait entendre des chants d'oiseaux qui ne nous étaient pas familiers en ville, croiser toutes sortes d'insectes, et marcher entre les rochers, la terre sèche et les milliers de feuilles automnales.

Le rapprochement de Suigetsu et Hinata ainsi que ma contemplation de la nature m'avaient fait oublier un temps notre guide, et j'en vins à la conclusion que je m'étais trop soucié de lui alors qu'en fait, ce n'était rien. J'étais vaguement perturbé, certes, mais ça arrive, et ça ne m'empêchait pas de penser aussi à Ino ou Karin. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien ressentir pour lui, de toute façon ? C'était un homme, et j'étais attiré par les femmes, en plus, il avait bien dix ans de plus que moi, et je ne connaissais rien de sa vie. Vraiment, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de quelconque sentiment.

Je remarquai soudainement que, concentré dans mes pensées, j'avais accéléré le pas et semé Hinata et Suigetsu. J'entendis des rires à ma droite, me tournai, et je vis Monsieur Uzumaki, un grand sourire aux lèvres, discutant avec une élève.

Son équipement révélait sa nature sportive, et il marchait d'un pas décidé, assuré. Le soleil illuminait ses cheveux dorés, sa peau naturellement bronzée. Sentant mon regard posé sur lui, il se retourna, plongeant ses grands yeux céruléens dans les miens. Son sourire était trop lumineux pour que je puisse y répondre, lançant de sa voix enjouée un "ça va Sasuke ?" - prononçant mon nom.

J'étais définitivement troublé. Je n'arrivais même pas à lui rendre son sourire, et je sentais mes joues se colorer, mon regard perdu d'une manière inconnue. C'était quoi, cet effet ? Pourquoi je me sentais comme ça ? Ça n'avait aucun sens, c'était un mec, un mec ! Un adulte ! C'était quoi, cet état ?

Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle. Je ne pouvais pas contrôler le sang qui pulsait soudainement dans mes veines, mon cœur qui s'accélérait et qui tambourinait, qui se serrait, mes pensées qui se stoppaient, son visage pour seul sujet d'intérêt – tout mon corps, tous mes sens, toutes mes émotions étaient dirigés vers lui. Dirigés par lui. Contre ma volonté. Contre mon contrôle. Je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je ne trouvais aucun moyen d'y échapper.

Agacé par ce sentiment hors de ma compréhension, sur lequel je n'avais aucune maîtrise, je me mis à marcher, marcher plus vite, plus loin, ne pouvant plus m'arrêter. J'avais besoin de me libérer, et pour ça je m'épuisais, je traçais, je m'éloignais de lui, de cette situation, et je relâchais ma frustration dans les mouvements rapides de mes jambes. Alors que j'avais toutes les filles à mes pieds, c'était impossible que la personne qui m'intéresse réellement soit ce mec. Rien que d'y penser, c'était ridicule. Ça n'avait aucun sens et surtout, aucun avenir. Et c'était Ino, c'était Karin, c'était les filles qui me plaisaient. Pourquoi j'étais troublé ? Je marchais toujours plus vite. Je n'avais jamais été troublé comme ça par le passé. Mais qu'est-ce que je ressentais, exactement ? Je manquai de trébucher en marchant sur une racine. Ça ne m'arrêta pas. Qu'est-ce que je ressentais ? Un manque de contrôle monumental, totalement imprévu, totalement insensé. Bordel mais pourquoi ?

"Oh ! Tu vas où, là ?" m'interpella une voix.

Je me stoppai et me retournai.

"Tu vas où comme ça ?" reprit-il.

C'était lui.

"Je.." commençai-je, déboussolé.

Il me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

"J'étais pris dans mes pensées, j'ai pas fait attention.. désolé.." fis-je d'une voix basse.

Il se rapprocha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule, doucement.

"C'est pas grave, y'a pas de mal. Mais je me suis inquiété quand je me suis retourné et que j'ai constaté que t'avais disparu. Je te connais pas, je sais pas ce qui peut te passer par la tête !  
-Oh.. non rien, vraiment. J'étais un peu ailleurs. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété, c'était pas mon but.  
-Tout va bien ! Mais c'est que t'as du potentiel pour la rando toi, Sasuke !" me sourit-il.

Sa main quitta mon épaule. Ce contact physique ne m'avait pas laissé indifférent. Son sourire ne me laissait pas indifférent. Le son de sa voix ne me laissait pas indifférent. Sa présence éclipsait tout le reste.

"..On est loin du groupe ?" lui demandai-je timidement.

Timidement ? Moi, Sasuke ?

"Oh, un peu, mais j'ai laissé les commandes à Shino. On est plus très loin du refuge !  
-Ah déjà ?"

Ma question le fit rire, "mais tu te rends pas compte toi, t'as tracé comme un dingue !"

Je pensais à comment il avait dû se presser pour me rattraper, et marcher vite à cause de moi, et un rire m'échappa.

"Ah désolé je suis trop rapide pour vous.." fis-je spontanément.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, surpris, et il me répondit :

"Ah ouais ! C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses !  
-Il faut se rendre à l'évidence.." continuai-je.  
"Tu me dois un peu de respect, Sasuke, tu sais ?  
-Oh mais je vous respecte. Je constate que vous vous êtes fait doubler un peu facilement, c'est tout.  
-Dis donc le ténébreux, j'étais tiraillé entre mon groupe et toi et j'ai choisi de venir te rejoindre, si j'avais su que tu m'accueillerais de la sorte.." fit-il en rigolant.

"J'ai choisi de venir te rejoindre". Pourquoi même les mots qu'il prononçait avaient un tel impact, une telle résonance dans tout mon corps ?

"Vous étiez intrigué, vous pouvez l'admettre." répondis-je.

Et pourquoi j'étais soudainement si détendu ? J'avais l'impression d'être avec quelqu'un de familier, quelqu'un avec qui je pouvais être moi-même.

"Ah ! Je mentirais si je disais le contraire, je le reconnais. Toutes les filles parlent de toi tout le temps, je me demande un peu quel est ton secret." avoua-t-il.

Je le regardai en haussant les sourcils de manière mystérieuse, évidemment je n'avais aucun secret.

"Moi à ton âge j'avais pas autant de filles à mes pieds, je suis un peu jaloux.  
-Vous n'avez aucune raison d'être jaloux." fis-je naturellement.

Trop naturellement, mes joues prirent soudainement de légères teintes rosées.

"Ah, si tu le dis !"

Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué.

"Et alors, tu sors avec l'une d'elles ?" me demanda-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules, "plus ou moins".

"Plus ou moins ?" me fit-il.  
"Ça, c'est une réponse intéressante.  
-Disons que je suis pas sûr que ça vaille la peine d'être mentionné." poursuivis-je.

Il me regardait, un peu perplexe, mais souriant.  
Il marchait à mes côtés et nous nous dirigions ensemble vers le refuge, d'un pas plus lent maintenant, je n'aurais pas voulu presser ce moment.  
C'était agréable, et discuter avec lui m'avait fait oublier tout ce qui était autour de lui un instant. Je ne voyais que lui, je ne voulais que lui. Il était tellement lumineux, solaire, il me semblait être la personne la plus intéressante, la plus authentique et la plus attirante que j'ai rencontrée.  
Il était tellement plus intriguant, plus fascinant que tous les autres. C'était lui, et c'était peut-être pas si mal.

* * *

"Sasuke ! T'étais passé où ?" s'exclama une voix.  
"Oh, Sui." lui répondis-je tandis qu'il se rapprochait de moi.

"Oui, Sui, sérieux t'étais où ?  
-Au paradis."

Il me regarda, un air relativement perplexe sur le visage.

"T'as pris quoi Sas' ? D'abord tu me cases avec Hinata, et ensuite tu me parles de paradis ? Tu sais que t'es assez méconnaissable ?" fit-il, curieux.  
"Ah, alors ça s'est bien passé avec Hinata ?" répondis-je en évinçant le sujet.

Il me regarda quelques secondes sans laisser transparaître d'émotions, seulement un air dubitatif.

"Ouais, c'était vraiment cool, cette fille est la meilleure." lâcha-t-il, sincère.  
"Ravi de l'entendre." lui souris-je.

Les derniers élèves venaient d'arriver au refuge, et la nuit tombait silencieusement.  
Nous nous rendîmes tranquillement à l'intérieur, prêts à s'installer avant d'aller dîner.

* * *

"Et donc là, j'entre dans les toilettes, et en fait il y avait quelqu'un…  
-Quoi mais attends pourquoi t'es rentré ?  
-Mais parce que c'était ouvert ! La nana avait pas fermé, et en plus elle était dans les toilettes des mecs ! Ah non moi j'étais embarrassé, sérieux je m'y attendais pas là."

Kiba pouffa en écoutant l'histoire de Suigetsu, lui tapant l'épaule au passage.

"Ça arrive qu'à toi ce genre de trucs !  
-J'attire les femmes j'y peux rien.." conclut-il.

Les garçons autour de lui riaient, tandis qu'Hinata avait les yeux levés vers le ciel, admirant les étoiles. La température était plutôt fraîche mais le spectacle de la nature était splendide, et les élèves s'étaient réunis pour le contempler avant d'aller dormir.  
Peu à peu, entraînés par Shino, puis Kiba, et d'autres, mes camarades disparurent dans divers "bonne nuit, à demain", pour laisser place au silence, à la solitude.

"Tiens, il y a encore quelqu'un ?" fit une voix en s'approchant.

Je regardai la personne qui venait de s'installer à mes côtés.

"On dirait bien." lui répondis-je.

C'était Monsieur Uzumaki.

"Ça m'arrange que ce soit toi."

Je sentis mon cœur accélérer et je le questionnai du regard.

"J'ai acheté une bière à l'intérieur mais c'était pas celle que je voulais, du coup j'en ai pris une deuxième. Ça t'intéresse ?  
-Est-ce un comportement digne d'un professeur ?" lui fis-je malicieusement.  
"Oh c'était juste une suggestion, tu peux oublier si tu préfères, moi…  
-C'est bon je la prends." le coupai-je, souriant, en saisissant la bière qu'il me tendait.

Trinquant, nos regards se croisèrent et son sourire m'occasionna un frisson. Je commençai à boire, surpris de la situation, mais tellement content. Je ne l'aurais changée pour rien au monde.

"Pourquoi moi ?" osai-je demander.

Il parût réfléchir.

"T'es différent." finit-il par dire.  
"Différent ?  
-Ouais. Avec les autres élèves je me sens comme un prof, à devoir un peu les reprendre et les surveiller, mais avec toi j'oublie. Enfin, je suis pas prof, et avec toi, je me sens plus moi-même. C'est sympa. T'es plutôt mature et intéressant, Sasuke."

C'était plus que j'en demandais, et je repris une gorgée d'alcool pour me rafraîchir et tenter de me calmer.

"Mais quand même, de là à acheter une deuxième bière. Vous auriez fait comment sans moi ?" fis-je, changeant de sujet – à moitié.  
"Peut-être que je l'ai fait exprès." répondit-il en regardant au loin.

Je manquai de recracher ce que j'étais en train de boire, mes yeux s'écarquillant un instant.  
C'était quoi, ça ? Des allusions, de la provocation ? Des illusions, des hallucinations ?

"Non mais ma bière est tellement meilleure que la tienne, en fait." reprit-il.

Il regarda sa bouteille, fier de son choix.

"Tu veux goûter ?" fit-il en me tendant sa boisson.

Je la saisis, nos mains s'effleurant brièvement. Effectivement, elle était meilleure.  
Je restai muet un instant et il comprit, et se mit à rire.  
Je le rejoignis dans son hilarité, son rire était communicatif.

"D'accord donc vous en vouliez vraiment pas, de l'autre..  
-Ben non, tu vois, je pense que tu saisis la différence maintenant." s'esclaffa-t-il.  
"Oui, je sais pas trop comment le prendre."

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

"Non parce que vous avez dit que vous étiez content d'être tombé sur moi, donc vous vouliez me refourguer cette bière à moi, qu'est-ce que ça traduit sur votre opinion à mon sujet ?  
-Oh tu cherches trop loin, Sasuke, tu sais que je t'aime bien."

Je rougis à nouveau mais je repris rapidement,

"C'est un peu facile quand même !  
-Oui ça l'est." me sourit-il, narquoisement.

"Mais tu m'en veux pas, Sasuke ?  
-Je vous en veux pas, Monsieur." confirmai-je.

"Tu peux m'appeler Naruto." fit-il en examinant l'horizon, avant de se retourner vers moi.

Ses yeux tombèrent dans les miens, cette clarté céruléenne éblouissant mes yeux foncés.  
Nous restions ainsi un instant, nos regards connectés, perdus dans ce qui semblait nous transporter ensemble vers l'inconnu, vers l'extraordinaire.  
Peut-être était-ce simplement mon imagination.  
Je décidai d'en sortir.

"Je peux vous appeler Naruto. Je me sens assez privilégié."

Il pouffa, "et tu peux me tutoyer aussi."

"Je t'ai dit, t'es différent." me sourit-il.  
"T'es différent aussi." lui répondis-je, mon cœur explosant dans ma poitrine.

"Naruto" - son prénom m'échappa.

Il me questionna du regard.  
Je tentai de ne rien laisser transparaître, et lui souris à mon tour.

"Merci pour la bière."

Il me regardait, un air amusé sur le visage.  
Son attention était focalisée sur moi. Son attention était focalisée sur moi et ça me mettait dans un état que je ne connaissais pas jusque-là.

* * *

J'avais peiné à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Il faisait froid et les lits étaient d'un confort minime, mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'avait perturbé.

De retour au chalet, j'espérais récupérer une bonne nuit de sommeil et peut-être y voir plus clair, peut-être être apaisé, peut-être me sentir mieux. Je ne me sentais pas mal, je commençais à me dire que c'était peut-être une bonne chose d'être attiré par quelqu'un comme lui. Seulement je n'avais aucun contrôle, je ne maîtrisais rien et ça, ça me dérangeait.

"Hey." me lança une voix.

Je me retournai pour découvrir Shikamaru, main dans les poches, arborant son air habituellement détaché.

"Tu m'accompagnes fumer ?" me proposa-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et le suivis dehors. Le froid me saisit et le vent me surprit.

"Il fait super froid", fis-je à Shikamaru.  
"Tiens, essaie de te réchauffer." fit-il en me tendant ce qu'il fumait.  
"Ou essaie de te détendre." ajouta-t-il.

Je le regardai, étonné. Il me répondit d'un regard, exprimant "je vois ce qui se passe". Ou tout du moins, "je vois qu'il se passe quelque chose". J'expirai la fumée lentement, m'apaisant tranquillement. Je n'étais pas vraiment détendu – je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir l'être pour le moment, mais je commençais à accepter la situation, à voir le côté positif. Naruto était un rayon de soleil, il semblait m'apprécier, pourquoi aurais-je besoin de me sentir mal ?

Soudain, je perçus des voix au loin. Shikamaru les nota également, et nos regards se dirigèrent vers la source sonore. Je crus distinguer deux silhouettes, un homme et une femme. Puis, un éclat de rire me parvint, et me permit de reconnaître la voix de Naruto.

J'étais sûr que c'était lui.  
Mais qui était la deuxième personne ?

"Tiens, c'est pas Uzumaki ?" lança Shikamaru, à moitié intéressé par la réponse.

Je ne lui répondis pas, trop préoccupé par la deuxième silhouette. Qui était-ce ? Une femme ?

Ils marchèrent tranquillement vers une voiture, et, traversant la route, furent momentanément éclairés par un lampadaire.  
C'était bien une femme. Grande, mince, avec des cheveux qui me semblaient roux clair. À moins qu'ils ne soient roses. Elle saisit le bras de Naruto en traversant.  
Arrivés devant le véhicule, ils s'arrêtèrent discuter un instant, et Naruto l'attrapa par la taille.  
Ils s'embrassèrent.

"Donc il a une nana, le blondinet." reprit Shikamaru.  
"Hn", répondis-je.

Je tirai autant que possible sur le joint, avant d'exhaler profondément.  
Je ne voulais rien laisser transparaître. J'ajoutai même, "elle a l'air pas mal."

Je restai de marbre, impassible, observant la scène avec une apparente indifférence.  
Mais quelque chose en moi s'était brisé. Une lueur s'était éteinte.  
J'avais mal. J'avais mal et cette douleur était indomptable.


	4. Quatrième jour

Quatrième jour

"Je savais que tu finirais par venir vers moi, Sasuke-chou." susurra une voix aguicheuse.

Je ne relevai pas. Je quittai discrètement la douche où j'avais rejoint Karin après m'être levé.  
J'avais cédé, j'avais répondu à l'un de ses nombreux messages, parce-qu'après tout pourquoi pas ? Ah, oui, il y avait Ino. Je songeais rapidement à cette dernière en me séchant.

"On se refait ça bientôt ?" tenta Karin.  
"Hn."

Sans un mot de plus, je quittai la pièce pour rejoindre ma chambre.  
Oui, il y avait Ino. Et alors ? Pourquoi je ne profiterais pas un peu de la vie, moi aussi ?  
Arrivé dans la chambre, je constatai que j'étais en retard, plus aucun de mes amis n'étant présent.  
Je m'habillai sans plus me presser, j'étais détendu et j'avais envie de le rester. Je me sentais bien. Après tout Karin était vraiment pas mal. J'avais déjà assez de choix entre Ino, elle, et les autres. J'avais bien assez de choix. Les sentiments, ça va, ça vient. Ça passe. Et puis, souvent, on se trompe, aussi. On croit ressentir des choses. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on ressent vraiment, à 17 ans ?  
Je ressens bien de l'attirance pour Karin. Pour Ino. Aucun doute.

* * *

Je retrouvai Shikamaru dans le couloir menant à la salle de classe. Je l'interrogeai du regard, me demandant ce qu'il faisait ici.

"Galère, les cours dès le matin" fût son explication.

J'acquiesçai pour confirmer. Il dût sentir que quelque chose était différent de d'habitude, car son regard se fit insistant. Je l'évitai, avançant vers la classe.

"Y'a rien de mieux à faire de toute façon."

Il haussa les épaules et décida de rester là où il était, peu convaincu par mes paroles.  
Je poursuivis mon chemin, m'excusant brièvement de mon retard en entrant dans la salle. Je m'installai à ma place, fuyant également le regard d'Ino.  
Elle ne méritait pas ce que je lui avais fait.

Je regardai par la fenêtre, tentant de ne penser à rien. Seulement être là, à admirer la montagne – imperturbable quoi qu'il arrive, inébranlable dans sa quiétude. C'était un spectacle apaisant. La montagne était toujours là, enneigée ou ensoleillée, elle était là et ne me jugeait pas.  
Un mouvement brusque sur ma table me sortit de ma rêverie et j'aperçus un bout de papier qui venait d'y être déposé.  
"Tu vas bien Sasuke-chou ? Pourquoi t'étais en retard ? Réponds-moi."  
Sans même lever les yeux, je savais qu'Ino m'observait, j'étais conscient de ses yeux soucieux rivés sur moi. Je me décidai finalement à lui rendre son regard et à feindre un sourire, indiquant que tout allait bien.

Tout allait bien.

* * *

"Non mais t'es sérieux Sasuke ?" s'insurgea Suigetsu.  
"Je vois pas ce qui te choque, tu m'as plutôt encouragé même." répondis-je d'un ton las.

La pause du déjeuner était arrivée, et notre quatuor était installé sur une table à l'écart. Suigetsu avait compris la raison de mon retard en constatant que Karin était d'humeur particulièrement joviale et satisfaite aujourd'hui, et qu'elle redoublait de regards pleins de sous-entendus à mon égard.

"C'est un miracle qu'Ino ait rien capté surtout" lâcha Neji.  
"Non mais je t'ai pas encouragé Sasuke, pas à ce point. Je veux dire t'es toujours avec Ino.  
-Et alors ?  
-Et alors je sais pas, tu penses à ses sentiments ?  
-Depuis quand tu penses aux sentiments des nanas ?" lui fis-je d'un air suffisant.

Suigetsu me lança un regard sévère, évidemment il ne pouvait pas répondre en présence de Neji.

"Je suis pas le seul à faire des cachoteries.." fis-je en me levant tranquillement.

"Sasuke !" s'écria Suigetsu.  
"Quoi ?" je m'arrêtai pour le fixer.  
"T'es sérieux ?" me lança-t-il sans plaisanter.

Je soupirai.

"Elle s'en remettra. Elle aura même pas à s'en remettre puisqu'elle sera pas au courant."

Un silence passa.

"Tu fais ce que tu veux avec Karin et Ino. Je m'inquiète juste un peu pour Ino et ça m'étonne que toi, non."

Je haussai les épaules et ramassai mon plateau avant de tourner les talons.  
Shikamaru n'avait rien dit mais il observait. Suigetsu lâcha un soupir dans mon dos, et Neji affichait un air dubitatif, repensant sûrement à mes propos.

Il n'était pas dans nos habitudes de nous quereller, surtout pas dans les miennes.  
Mais je n'étais plus tellement détendu.

L'après-midi approchait.

* * *

Naruto.

"La rando de l'autre jour vous a un peu crevés, non ?" plaisanta-t-il en arrivant sur le terrain dehors.

Nous étions tous réunis et assis, plus sagement que d'habitude.  
Quelques élèves laissèrent échapper un rire et lui répondirent.

"On essaie simplement de vous ménager, m'sieur, on se doute que ça vous a fatigué.." fit l'un d'entre eux.  
"Ah ! Que c'est attentionné de votre part, j'apprécie." répondit-il avec un air faussement sérieux.  
"Oui on y a réfléchi vous savez." renchérit l'étudiant, rieur.  
"Je suis plus aussi jeune que vous.. j'ai perdu mon endurance, tu crois ?  
-Vous n'avez pas perdu votre charme en tout cas.." lança une voix féminine.

Il la regarda et se mit à rire.  
Pas moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de noter ce flirt flagrant et de vouloir étrangler cette fille.  
Elle croyait quoi ? Elle se prenait pour qui ?

"Dans tous les cas ça tombe bien, j'avais prévu des activités en intérieur pour aujourd'hui. Le temps est un peu incertain." déclara-t-il.

Il se releva et indiqua aux élèves le chemin vers le chalet, ces derniers se mettant en mouvement.  
Il les regarda avancer et se plaça derrière eux, fermant la marche.  
Puis il se rapprocha de moi.

"Ça va Sasuke ? T'as pas lâché un mot depuis tout à l'heure.  
-Ça va." lui répondis-je presque sèchement, avant d'avancer à mon tour.

Il sembla perplexe.

"Hésite pas à me dire si t'as un problème ou si tu te sens pas bien, Sasuke" me fit-il en se pressant à ma suite.  
"Hn."

Une fois à l'intérieur, Naruto décida de nous faire un cours sur l'histoire de l'alpinisme, et, attablés, tous les élèves étaient absorbés. Il racontait des anecdotes, plaisantait, tout en nous expliquant des concepts qui nous étaient inconnus et en nous présentant quelques grands noms, évoquant notamment Bonatti – j'ai moi-même retenu son cours.  
C'était une nouvelle facette du blond que je découvrais, celle du jeune homme passionné et instruit, prêt à nous communiquer son savoir, son expérience et son enthousiasme pour la montagne qu'il avait l'air de tant aimer. Tous les élèves semblaient conquis.

À la fin de ce cours surprenant – et étonnamment prenant – Naruto déposa quelques jeux sur la table et nous confia la tâche d'en choisir un.  
Je me fichais bien de ce qui pouvait être choisi et décidai de me replier dans un coin, un peu plus loin.  
Je n'avais pas envie de jouer.

"Sasuke, tu votes pas ?" me lança Suigetsu.  
"Non ça ira." lui répondis-je d'un ton que je voulais neutre.

Le professeur, qui avait disparu quelques instants, fit à nouveau apparition et s'installa avec les élèves, leur demandant ce qu'ils avaient choisi.

"Très bon choix !" clama-t-il en aidant à la préparation du jeu.

Mon choix de repli s'était porté sur un canapé à quelques pas de la table, et je regardais le feu dans la cheminée face à moi, les yeux vides. Je tentais de faire abstraction de ce qui m'entourait.  
Ou plutôt de ceux qui m'entouraient.

Cependant une voix, proche, trop proche, me tira de ma rêverie.  
Il était derrière moi, son souffle caressant ma nuque, réveillant mes sens.

"Tu ne viens pas jouer ?" dit-il d'une voix basse, douce.

J'étais soudainement alerte et je ne voulais pas me retourner, pas même ouvrir la bouche.  
J'avais peur que mon intonation me trahisse.  
Je secouai la tête pour répondre.

"Tu fais ton emo, seul dans ton coin ?" rit-il.

Je ne relevai pas.

"Je rigole. Et même si ça fait un peu emo ce bonnet que t'as mis aujourd'hui, ça te va vraiment bien."

Je voulus m'enterrer dans la seconde.  
Sa voix était trop douce ; son sourire que je ne voyais pas, trop brillant ; ses yeux, incandescents ; son visage, bien trop harmonieux ; ses lèvres, bien trop tentantes ; son corps.. son corps..  
J'étais pivoine et j'espérais simplement qu'il ne voie rien, sachant pertinemment que ça ne pouvait pas lui échapper.

Il repartit comme il était venu, et sa voix enjouée résonna dans la pièce, donnant encore plus de gaieté aux rires qui s'élevaient autour de lui.

J'étais clairement tourmenté, ce qui ne me plaisait pas vraiment.  
Des remords envers Karin ou Ino me semblaient naturels et même plutôt sains.  
Mais je n'étais pas tourmenté par des remords envers Karin ou Ino.  
Et j'étais las de constater que Karin n'avait rien changé au problème.

J'étais las et énervé.  
J'avais même envie de craquer.

Je me levai brutalement, me dirigeai vers la table pour récupérer ma veste, faisant grincer ma chaise.

"Hey, Sasuke, tu vas où ?" me fit Naruto, surpris.  
"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?" répondis-je sans réfléchir.

Je me repris.

"Pardon, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?  
-Ton air me plaît pas trop là, Sasuke, calme-toi.  
-Je suis très calme. J'ai pas envie de jouer, c'est tout." déclarai-je froidement.

D'un pas décidé, je quittai la salle et rejoignis ma chambre, l'après-midi s'achevait de toute façon.  
Ma colère ne s'apaisait pas, et je cognai mon bureau du poing, lâchant un petit cri de rage.  
Comment pouvait-il se permettre de me parler comme ça, de me provoquer comme ça – il m'avait susurré des mots à l'oreille, j'avais pas rêvé, si ?  
Merde et même si je rêvais, il était pas con, il avait bien dû comprendre, alors pourquoi en rajouter ?  
Cette situation était injuste, totalement injuste, et ces sentiments n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Je quittai la chambre pour aller prendre l'air, et croisai Ino sur mon chemin.  
Ou plutôt, elle m'attendait dans le couloir.

"Sasuke ! J'ai attendu de te parler toute la journée, ça va ? T'as pas décroché un sourire aujourd'hui.  
-Ça va Ino, ça va." tentai-je de me calmer.  
"Tu veux qu'on aille dehors ensemble ? Marcher un peu ?  
-Hn."

Elle attrapa mon bras et se dirigea vers la sortie, prête à m'emmener dans le froid.  
Je la suivis sans rien dire, sans rien faire.

Elle s'arrêta près d'un arbre illuminé par un lampadaire, la nuit tombait tranquillement.

"Sasuke tu sais si ça va pas tu peux me parler, je suis là pour ça et.." commença-t-elle.

Je n'avais pas envie de l'écouter, pas envie de lui parler, alors je saisis sa taille de mon bras gauche et me penchai vers elle pour l'embrasser. Une main sur mon épaule m'en empêcha.

"Hey ! Dis donc, je te cherchais." me fit une voix familière.

C'était Shikamaru.  
Un peu trop agité pour que ce soit normal.

"Je suis désolé Ino, mais je t'emprunterais bien Sasuke, là.  
-Pourquoi ?" se plaint-elle.

"J'ai besoin de lui.

-Maintenant."

Elle lâcha un soupir exaspéré et relâcha la prise sur mon bras.

"Comme tu voudras." fit-elle, irritée.  
"Tu reviendras me voir, Sasuke ?" reprit-elle à mon attention.

"Hn."

Je suivis Shikamaru, perplexe quant à son problème, ayant bien compris que quelque chose clochait.  
Un peu plus loin, il s'arrêta, et sembla chercher ses mots.

"Tu peux pas agir comme ça à l'infini." tenta-t-il.  
"Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
-Si, tu vois de quoi je parle.  
-Et pourquoi je pourrais pas ?  
-Je me fous un peu d'Ino et de Karin, mais en plus de leur faire du mal, tu t'en fais à toi aussi.  
-Ah, tu sais ça, toi ?  
-Ça va Sasuke, pas à moi."

Je le fixai un instant, nos yeux communiquant, échangeant plus d'informations que nos paroles pouvaient le faire.

"T'as mal, et t'as peur, mais je crois que lui aussi." reprit-il.

Mon cœur rata un battement.

"Lui ?" laissai-je échapper d'une voix étranglée.

"Oui lui.." soupira Shikamaru.

Mon souffle s'était accéléré et le sang pulsait dans mes veines, ses paroles me ramenant soudainement à la réalité et la situation m'échappant à nouveau.

"Je sais pas ce que t'imagines mais..  
-J'imagine rien, je constate que mon meilleur pote est tombé amoureux et que ça le bouleverse, mais c'est pas une raison pour faire n'importe quoi et..  
-Tu constates rien du tout ! T'as rien compris !" fis-je brusquement, d'une voix dure.

Je m'empressai de partir, de le laisser, de quitter les lieux, d'aller loin – de fuir.

* * *

Je décidai de m'installer loin de Shikamaru, Neji et Suigetsu pour dîner, m'entourant d'élèves à qui j'étais indifférent. Ils parlaient autour de moi mais je n'écoutais pas.

J'observais Naruto qui mangeait aux côtés des autres professeurs, semblant lui aussi plus calme que d'habitude. Il paraîssait ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'air d'être attentif à ce que disaient les personnes autour de lui.

Je replongeais dans mes pensées, n'écoutant toujours rien de ce que racontaient mes camarades.  
Je n'étais pas capable de me concentrer sur leurs paroles, j'étais bien trop pris par mes propres tourments. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, et la situation présente illustrait assez bien ce manque de repères et de sens – je mangeais entouré d'inconnus, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.  
Je pensais à Suigetsu, à Shikamaru que j'avais envoyé balader, et puis à Neji, qui devait se poser quelques questions.  
Mais surtout, je pensais à Naruto.  
En fait, j'essayais de penser à autre chose mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Je relevai inévitablement mon regard vers lui, et mes yeux s'agrandirent quand ils rencontrèrent les siens. Son attention était posée sur moi.  
J'étais surpris et il m'était impossible de me défaire de ce contact.  
Son regard était différent de celui que j'observais d'habitude. Il était indéchiffrable.  
Il était sérieux, et grave. Et en même temps, rien ne transparaîssait.  
Il ne semblait pas plus décidé à détourner le regard. Ou peut-être pas plus en capacité de le faire.

J'avais l'impression de voir quelque chose de nouveau dans ses prunelles. Qu'il était en train de m'avouer quelque chose – qu'à travers ce regard d'apparence simple, mille mots me parvenaient.  
Je sentais qu'il m'adressait ses sentiments – des sentiments tus, défendus. Des sentiments interdits.  
Des sentiments qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Néanmoins ce n'était qu'un regard, et peut-être n'y voyais-je que ce que je souhaitais y voir.

Ce que je savais avec certitude, c'est que j'étais irrémédiablement attiré par ce regard azur.  
Les sentiments, ça va, ça vient. Ça passe. Pourtant force était de constater que ça ne passait pas.  
C'était bien plus fort qu'une attirance.


	5. Cinquième jour

Cinquième jour

La semaine avançait tranquillement, et les élèves avaient pris leurs habitudes au chalet.  
Tout le monde semblait s'entendre plus ou moins, il y avait une bonne ambiance, comme j'imaginais celle d'une colonie de vacances.  
On blaguait en se croisant, on se taquinait, on rigolait. C'était un séjour hors du temps, le lycée paraîssant si loin de ces montagnes. C'était si court, personne n'avait envie de se prendre la tête, on voulait juste apprécier – ce qu'on faisait.

Pourtant, j'étais un peu trop tourmenté pour réellement apprécier cette jolie escapade.  
Les groupes avaient été échangés pour cette journée, sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, et au lieu de retrouver Naruto, c'est Madame Sarutobi qui nous fit cours cet après-midi.

Je me sentais étonnamment léger en arrivant au terrain de sport. Je n'étais pas particulièrement enthousiaste, mais en même temps, il n'y avait rien pour me perturber à ce moment. Je pouvais participer au cours comme les autres élèves.  
La professeure avait prévu de l'escalade pour aujourd'hui, et je m'étais retrouvé avec Tenten, laissant Suigetsu et Hinata ensemble pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Je ne la connaissais pas bien, ne m'y étant jamais vraiment intéressé.  
À tort, je dirais, car elle était plutôt agréable. Discrète, souriante, et sportive.

Je l'assurais tandis qu'elle grimpait avec finesse et agilité, plus rapide que les autres élèves à ses côtés. La tâche occupait mon esprit.  
Puis vint mon tour. Je me mis alors à escalader rapidement, déterminé, voyant là un moyen de me dépenser.

"J'ai trouvé mon rival je crois.." me fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux quand elle me vit arriver en haut du mur.

Compétitrice.

L'après-midi fût agréable, j'étais concentré sur mes performances sportives et j'appréciais la compagnie de Tenten.

* * *

"Hey, Sas'ke." me fit doucement Suigetsu.

Nous étions dans les vestiaires, le cours de sport étant terminé.  
Suigetsu et moi n'avions pas vraiment reparlé depuis la veille, mais il ne semblait pas vexé par mon choix de dîner avec d'autres élèves. En fait, il semblait plutôt inquiet.

"Hey Sui." lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Je lui décrochai un petit sourire, appréciant le pas qu'il faisait vers moi – et sa surprenante maturité.

"Comment tu te sens ?  
-Pas trop mal." fis-je brièvement.

"Mais c'est toi qui doit te sentir le mieux, non ?" repris-je avec un clin d'œil.

Il lâcha un petit rire et sembla presque gêné un instant.

"Ouais, mon aprem était plutôt sympa.. j'y crois pas que ça va bientôt finir.  
-On n'en est pas là."

Sa phrase me fît réfléchir. Il ne restait plus que quatre jours. Quatre jours et..

"Mais toi aussi, Sas'ke, t'avais l'air plutôt bien."

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce à quoi il faisait référence.

"Ah, Tenten.. ouais, elle est plutôt mignonne.  
-Et tu sais qu'elle est plutôt lesbienne, aussi ?"

J'ouvris grand les yeux, surpris.

"J'y aurais pas pensé." soufflai-je.  
"C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle t'est sympathique." reprit-il.

Déconcerté, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je triturai le bas de mon jogging inconsciemment, tentant de paraître serein. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Avait-il compris ? Mais compris quoi ?

"Comment ça ?" fût ma seule réponse, lancée d'une voix incertaine.  
"Ben elle te court pas après, tu vois. J'imagine que ça peut être cool aussi. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre." expliqua-t-il.  
"Ah.." soupirai-je, soulagé.

"Dommage qu'elle préfère les nanas.  
-C'est sûr." lançai-je sans réfléchir.  
"Tu pourras pas te la faire, celle-là !" ricana-t-il.  
"C'était pas nécessairement mon intention." dis-je d'une voix basse, plus pour moi-même.

Tenten préférait les filles.  
Elle n'avait pas l'air de mal le vivre.

* * *

Je croisai Ino en rentrant au chalet, qui décida que l'on devait impérativement manger ensemble ce soir, parce-qu'on "ne se voyait jamais". Il me semblait pourtant l'avoir vue hier, mais j'acceptai, peu sûr d'avoir envie de manger face à Shikamaru.

Il avait observé tout ce qui se passait, et en était venu à ses conclusions.  
Mais moi aussi, j'avais de nouvelles conclusions. J'avais bien réfléchi. Certes, j'étais attiré par Naruto. Oui, je pensais à lui, peut-être même que je rêvais de lui. Je ne pouvais pas le nier.  
Mais ce qui était également évident, c'est que j'étais un adolescent, et que mes hormones travaillaient. Tous les adolescents sont un peu perdus à un certain moment, et se posent des questions. Je n'avais aucune raison d'échapper à cette règle.

Alors, mon attirance pour Naruto, oui. Mais pour Naruto spécifiquement, non. Enfin, pas nécessairement. Dans quatre jours ce serait terminé, et je l'oublierais. Ce n'était que passager.  
Le contexte rendait cette rencontre plus incroyable qu'elle ne l'était, mais mes sentiments n'étaient qu'illusoires. C'était une attirance passagère.

Peut-être que j'étais bi. Oui, et puis, Naruto, il n'en était que l'incarnation.  
Il me faisait juste comprendre que j'étais potentiellement attiré par les mecs.

Alors pourquoi je n'étais attiré par aucun autre mec ?

* * *

L'heure du dîner était arrivée. J'avais expliqué à Ino que je ne me sentais pas très bien ces derniers jours, mais que ça allait mieux maintenant. Elle semblait convaincue par ma justification, et s'était alors mise à me raconter sa vie.

"Mais tu sais t'as pas à t'en faire pour Sai, même s'il me colle toujours un peu, pour moi y'a que toi, Sasuke."

Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille, mais je relevai sa dernière remarque.  
Je lui adressais un léger sourire.

"Et puis tu sais Sai, je me demande si c'est pas juste un homo refoulé, qui est en fait plus attiré par toi que par moi."

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce développement.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
-Il essaie plus de te rendre jaloux que d'obtenir quoi que ce soit de moi. Je suis pas débile, je le vois bien." expliqua la blonde.

J'étais stupéfait, cette idée ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit.  
Mais moi, je n'étais pas attiré par Sai, pas le moins du monde, cette simple pensée m'écœurait.  
Je n'étais pas comme lui. Je n'étais pas gay.

Le sourire de Naruto m'apparût comme un flash.  
Mais c'était différent, Naruto.

C'était passager.

"Ino." lançai-je sérieusement, fixant soudainement ma petite amie.  
"Oui ?" répondit-elle un peu surprise.  
"Y'a personne dans ma chambre."

Elle leva un sourcil et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"On peut aller y faire un tour, alors." répondit-elle.

Je n'attendis pas une seconde de plus pour quitter la table et m'empresser de rejoindre ma chambre avec Ino, la déshabillant férocement, déterminé et impatient.

* * *

La journée était passée sans que je ne voie Naruto, et j'étais maintenant sûr de moi.  
J'étais seulement perturbé parce que j'étais adolescent.

Rien de plus qu'une attirance éphémère, et qui ne voulait probablement pas dire grand-chose.

Je retrouvai Suigetsu et Neji dans le salon, attablés autour d'un jeu de cartes.  
Je m'assis à leurs côtés et les observai silencieusement tandis qu'ils semblaient concentrés.

"Raah Neji ! Sérieux !" grogna Suigetsu.  
"T'as encore du boulot.." répondit le brun, fier de lui.  
"Ouais, ouais, j'ai d'autres ambitions dans la vie que de jouer aux cartes, aussi.  
-Ah, de quel genre ?  
-Des trucs trop high level pour toi, Neji. T'inquiète, continue à jouer aux cartes."

Neji lâcha un petit rire en rangeant les cartes – il était habitué à cette situation.

"Tiens Sasuke, ça faisait longtemps." reprit-il en me lançant un regard.  
"Ouais. J'étais avec Ino.  
-Du nouveau ?  
-On s'est réconciliés, si je peux dire ça comme ça.  
-Je vois ce que tu veux dire." confirma-t-il.

"C'est fini avec Karin ?"demanda Suigetsu.  
"Ça a jamais commencé." répliquai-je.  
"Pas faux. Tant mieux si tu te sens bien dans tes baskets ! T'as gagné le droit d'affronter Neji aux cartes pour la peine."

Suigetsu me lança un grand sourire tandis que Neji soupirait, et un sourire en coin se dessina sur mon visage.

"Non ça va aller, je voudrais pas le perturber.  
-Me perturber ?  
-Je risque de gagner." lançai-je, désinvolte.

Neji ricana et Suigetsu pouffa.

"T'es bien sûr de toi." reprit le brun.  
"J'aurais des raisons de ne pas l'être ?" lui fis-je.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis me répondit.

"Ça a l'air de rouler pour toi.  
-Tout roule pour moi." dis-je finalement en me levant.  
"Je reviens."

Je m'échappai un instant à l'extérieur pour appeler mes parents qui avaient tenté de me joindre plus tôt. Ils voulaient sûrement des nouvelles, et je ne les avais pas vraiment tenus au courant de ma semaine.

L'air était frais mais pas froid, c'était encore agréable d'être dehors en ces fins de journées automnales. La nuit était tombée, mais la soirée était calme, sans vent, et c'était un spectacle magnifique que d'observer toutes ces étoiles qui scintillaient au-dessus des pins et des montagnes, montagnes dont les formes se confondaient désormais avec le bleu profond du ciel obscurci pour la nuit.

Ma mère décrocha, ravie d'entendre ma voix à nouveau. Je lui racontais rapidement comment se passait la semaine, dans les grandes lignes simplement. Elle me fit un résumé de sa propre semaine, me confiant que la maison était moins vivante sans ma présence.  
Elle commença à me parler de mon frère, de sa vie, de son travail, de ses amours, et je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié.

J'avais repéré deux silhouettes qui s'étaient avancées en-dehors du chalet, et s'était arrêtées proche de l'entrée. L'une d'entre elles fumait. J'étais juste à côté, et l'odeur de la fumée me parvint distinctement. Elles ne m'avaient pas remarqué, j'étais à l'ombre et je ne parlais pas – me contentant d'acquiescer de temps en temps à ce que ma mère m'expliquait.

Je reconnus rapidement Tsunade et Madame Sarutobi, qui étaient en train d'échanger sur un sujet qui avait l'air de les captiver. J'étais curieux, intrigué, et je me détachai de ma conversation téléphonique pour écouter pleinement la leur.

"Cela dit ça va arriver vite, c'est prévu quand, en juin ?" questionna Madame Sarutobi.  
"Oui c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, l'année prochaine à la fin du printemps. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont ce rendez-vous avec le wedding planner après-demain.  
-Ah oui, celui-là avait l'air d'être important !  
-Elle y tient beaucoup oui." fit alors Tsunade.

Je n'avais toujours aucune idée du sujet de leur discussion, mais un pressentiment me poussait à en écouter toujours plus, avec toujours plus d'attention. Je n'écoutais même plus ma mère au téléphone, me rapprochant jusqu'à constater que Madame Sarutobi avait bientôt fini sa cigarette.

"J'imagine qu'il doit avoir hâte ! Donc tu la connais ?" s'enquit-elle en soufflant sur le côté.  
"Sakura ? Oui, c'est une fille super. Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle a toujours été originale avec ses cheveux roses, mais c'est sûrement ça aussi qui a plu à Naruto." sourit-elle.

Sakura ? Les cheveux roses ? Naruto ?  
Est-ce que j'étais réellement en train de comprendre ce que je comprenais ?

"Tu me raconteras. On rentre ?" Tsunade acquiesça et suivit la professeure vers l'intérieur.

J'étais dos au mur, glissant lentement contre celui-ci, ne faisant plus attention à rien.  
Peut-être étaient-elles parties, peut-être que ma mère me parlait toujours.

Peut-être aussi que Naruto avait rendez-vous avec un wedding planner après-demain, parce-qu'il allait se marier avec Sakura.

Non : ça, c'était sûr.

Tout allait bien. Vraiment, tout allait bien.  
Cependant, si j'avais pu éviter de sortir, ça ne m'aurait sûrement pas fait de mal.

* * *

_Hola! Je fais une petite apparition pour vous remercier de vos reviews encourageantes, ça me fait toujours chaud au cœur et me motive beaucoup! Merci!_


	6. Sixième jour

Sixième jour

Je peinais à me lever ce jour-là.  
La perspective de retourner dans le groupe de Naruto me faisait mal. C'est ça : j'avais mal.  
Je ne voulais pas y retourner, je ne voulais pas le retrouver.

Je m'habillais lentement, mes camarades ayant déjà tous déserté la chambre. J'avais raté le petit-déjeuner. Je n'avais pas faim.  
Quand j'arrivais au réfectoire, les élèves se réunissaient déjà en groupes, prêts à rejoindre leurs professeurs et commencer la journée.  
Suigetsu s'avança vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres, et tapa doucement mon épaule de son poing.

"Alors, je croyais que tu t'étais réconcilié avec Ino ?" me fit-il.

Je ne percutai pas.

"Quoi ?"

J'étais ailleurs.

"Ben oui, hier tu nous as dit que t'avais remis ça avec Ino, et t'avais l'air d'avoir plutôt la forme.  
-Ah, ouais.. ouais. J'ai pas bien dormi."

Il sembla surpris, "pourtant t'as dormi un bout de temps."

Je haussai les épaules et me dirigeai vers la sortie, Suigetsu me suivant.  
Je n'avais juste pas envie de sourire. Faire semblant me paraîssait inutile. Je ne voyais plus l'intérêt.  
J'avais juste cette boule dans la gorge, cette chose qui me faisait mal, menaçait de m'étouffer, de tout ravager sur son passage. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose de cette intensité, et je ne savais pas quoi en faire, de ce sentiment. Je n'arrivais pas à le digérer. Il était bloqué.

Je rejoignis le cercle formé par les élèves de mon groupe, et Naruto ne tarda pas à arriver.  
Mon cœur rata un battement. Je ne l'avais pas vu hier.

Naruto.

Je lâchai un soupir en levant mon regard vers le ciel, tentant de penser à d'autres temps, à d'autres mondes, essayant de me déconnecter du moment présent, de cette réalité brutale qui s'imposait à moi.  
Je voulais retourner dans le passé, simplement quelques jours plus tôt, quand je ne savais pas.  
Quand cette vérité ne se rappelait pas si violemment à moi dès que j'entendais sa voix.

"Sasuke ?"

Réalité. Je ne pouvais rien contre la réalité et contre les faits établis. Je ne pouvais rien.

"Sasuke tu m'écoutes ?"

Je t'écoute prononcer mon nom. Comment est-ce que tu prononces son nom, à elle ?  
Avec beaucoup plus d'amour et d'affection ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?

Rien ?

"Ohé, redescends Sasuke, la planète Terre t'appelle." poursuivit-il, tranquillement.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que c'est déjà la troisième fois que tu le prononces ?

"Je vous laisse avancer vers la plaine et installer le matériel, je vais essayer de récupérer Sasuke et je vous rejoins." fit-il en souriant aux autres élèves, leur indiquant le terrain non loin du chalet.

Les élèves se dispersèrent.  
Naruto s'avança vers moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule.  
Électrochoc. Je sursautais.

"Pardon, je voulais pas te faire peur" rit-il.

"Non non, c'est moi, désolé j'avais la tête ailleurs." me repris-je, les yeux rivés vers le sol.  
"Y'a pas de mal, Sasuke."

Cinquième fois.  
Sa main était toujours sur mon épaule.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Je ne répondis pas.

"T'avais déjà pas l'air très bien avant-hier, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a contrarié ?"

Je m'esclaffai intérieurement. Qu'est-ce que c'était drôle. Qu'est-ce que c'était drôle et pathétique.

"Regarde-moi." reprit-il. "Est-ce que ça va ?" il insista, rapprochant son visage du mien.  
"Ça va très bien. Super." fis-je en relevant la tête, plantant mon regard dans le sien.

C'était insoutenable.

"Tu es sûr ?" s'obstina-t-il, une lueur d'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix, son regard.  
"Oui, Naruto, j'en suis sûr." répondis-je avec un faible sourire.

Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait lire dans mes yeux.

"Si tu le dis." finit-il par concéder. "Tu me suis ?"

J'acquiesçai, il ne semblait pas totalement convaincu. Je marchais derrière lui, dans son ombre, me protégeant de l'éclat du soleil matinal.

* * *

"Ok, vous avez tous compris les règles ?" tonna Naruto.

Un "oui" général et enjoué retentit dans la plaine. La matinée était fraîche mais le soleil brillait et nous réchauffait, illuminant les sapins alentours et l'herbe verdoyante sous nos pieds.  
Toute une panoplie d'accessoires et de matériel était déposée près d'un tronc, et les élèves s'avancèrent pour prendre ce dont ils avaient besoin.  
Naruto avait organisé une chasse au trésor pour vérifier nos connaissances sur le fonctionnement d'une boussole, et il nous avait répartis par groupes. Le but était de trouver un sapin particulier, qu'il disait reconnaissable selon ce qu'il nous avait appris sur la faune et la flore environnante.  
Suigetsu était à la tête d'un groupe de trois avec Hinata, Tenten menait un autre groupe avec deux garçons, et j'étais nommé capitaine du dernier groupe.  
Seulement nous n'étions que deux car un élève manquait aujourd'hui.  
Naruto décida de le remplacer.

Je sentais la tournure des évènements m'échapper, je sentais le contrôle me manquer.  
Comment en étais-je arrivé là, à marcher dans la forêt avec Naruto si proche de moi ?  
Pourquoi en étais-je arrivé là, pourquoi maintenant ?

"Je peux pas trop vous aider les gars cela dit, ce serait un peu de la triche." fit-il, amusé.  
"Oh allez M'sieur, on dira rien ! Sasuke et moi on est juste super talentueux.  
-J'en doute pas, j'en doute pas, je vous laisse me le prouver !  
-Ok… défi relevé !" s'écria l'élève – à qui je n'avais même jamais parlé, avant d'avancer d'un pas décidé vers une destination qu'il semblait savoir être la bonne.

Je n'avais pas sa détermination ni son enthousiasme, et me contentai de regarder vaguement la boussole, levant la tête de temps en temps histoire de vérifier si ce sapin n'était pas sous mes yeux.  
J'avais été attentif aux cours de Naruto, je saurais probablement le reconnaître.

L'autre élève nous avait devancés, parti je ne sais où, à la recherche du conifère.

"Alors, t'es sur la bonne piste tu crois ?" me fit Naruto.  
"Hn."

Je gardais mes yeux rivés vers la boussole, faisant mine de l'étudier, afin d'éviter de croiser son regard. J'avançais au hasard, concentré sur le bruit des feuilles mortes sous mes pas, sur l'odeur des sapins qui nous entouraient, sur la légère brise qui faisait voleter mes cheveux. Le ciel était d'un bleu intense, quelque peu obscurci par cette forêt de pins qui semblait ne jamais finir.

Je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'allais, je ne savais pas si je suivais Naruto où s'il me suivait.

"Hey, Sasuke." murmura-t-il.

Je relevais la tête à l'entente de mon nom. Je le regardais, il me souriait.  
Je n'étais pas sûr d'être en capacité de répondre à son sourire, alors je détournais le regard.  
Pourquoi continuait-il à prononcer mon nom ? Pourquoi le faisait-il constamment ? Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à m'appeler ?  
Je faisais mine d'inspecter le paysage autour de moi attentivement, désabusé, et c'est ainsi, sans le vouloir, que mes yeux se posèrent sur un sapin que je reconnus immédiatement.

"Oh, c'est celui-là, non ?" fis-je, mon visage se réveillant.  
"Je crois bien que oui.." répondit-il malicieusement.

Était-ce pour ça qu'il m'avait appelé ?

"Oh" repris-je.  
"Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !"

Oui, récupérer la boîte au pied de l'arbre puis retourner au point de départ.  
Je pensais vaguement à appeler mon camarade, perdu je ne sais où, mais je ne le fis pas.  
Naruto non plus.

Je m'avançais pour récupérer la boîte, quand une main m'en empêcha –

"Hehe, tu te croyais tout seul dans la forêt ?" me fit une voix familière.

Un instant passa durant lequel j'ouvris de grands yeux, découvrant Suigetsu face à moi, et alors que j'entendis Naruto crier mon nom, mon corps répondit instantanément et j'arrachai la boîte des mains de Suigetsu avant de me mettre à courir.  
J'enchaînais les pas aussi vite que je le pouvais, soudainement déterminé sans vraiment trop savoir pourquoi, Suigetsu sur mes traces. Hinata et son coéquipier me suivaient aussi, plus loin, avec Naruto. Suigetsu était dangereusement proche de moi, et je manquai de trébucher sur une racine.  
Je me repris et poursuivis mon chemin, étant décidé à ne plus m'arrêter.  
Je m'inquiétai cependant un instant, ne trouvant plus la sortie de la forêt.  
Par où étais-je censé rejoindre la plaine ?

Suigetsu, profitant de ma soudaine confusion, me rattrapa.

"Sas ! Passe-moi cette boîte !" s'écria-t-il, enjambant les racines avec agilité, touchant du bout des doigts l'objet qu'il convoitait.

"À droite Sasuke, à droite !" s'exclama soudain une voix.

Celle de Naruto.  
Je me repris et parvins à devancer Suigetsu à nouveau, découvrant la plaine qui apparaîssait à l'aube de la forêt. La course n'était pas terminée mais j'étais décidé et j'étais sûr de moi.  
Je traversais rapidement l'étendue verdoyante, le soleil m'éblouissant, et j'arrivais, à bout de souffle, au point de départ, bientôt rejoint par Suigetsu qui laissa échapper un petit cri de rage.  
Peu à peu nos camarades arrivèrent, suivis d'autres groupes, et Naruto s'arrêta également face à nous.

"Alors ? Qui est-ce qui est arrivé en premier ?!" s'exclama-t-il, n'ayant pas vu la fin du sprint.

Tous les élèves nous regardaient, tandis que Suigetsu et moi reprenions toujours notre souffle après notre course effrénée.

"C'est.. c'est Sas" admit Suigetsu, me tapant brièvement l'épaule.

Quelques "bien joué" et applaudissements retentirent, accompagnés par des exclamations de déception pour les perdants, tandis que l'élève avec moi poussa un cri de joie, bientôt rejoint par Naruto lui-même qui, à ma grande surprise, se jeta sur moi et m'entoura de ses bras.

"Je le savais ! T'es le meilleur, Sasuke !" exulta Naruto, le ton de sa voix empreint d'une joie ardente.

Je ne réagis pas.  
Je commençais à intégrer ce qui venait de se passer, et pourquoi j'avais soudainement couru à en perdre haleine à travers la forêt.  
Pour lui.  
Pour ce blond qui venait de m'enlacer, pressant ses mains dans mon dos, collant mon corps au sien.

Mon souffle était trop rapide, mes sens en alerte, mon cœur à vif.  
Tout mon être était subitement foudroyé d'une vague renversante d'émotions, de sensations, et tout commençait à s'imbriquer dans mon esprit, à s'éclaircir – la réalité de mes sentiments, la réalité de ses sentiments.

Il se détacha et s'éloigna doucement, mais mon visage était toujours rougi par l'effort et l'agitation, mon regard incroyablement troublé, perdu dans ce qui semblait échapper à mon emprise.  
Mon cœur battait toujours à une vitesse excessive, tambourinant dans ma poitrine, et ce n'était pas tant à cause de la course.

"Sasuke, bien joué." reprit-il, me souriant, tentant peut-être de me ramener à la réalité.

Mais j'y étais, dans la réalité.  
Je m'y trouvais soudain bien trop brusquement.  
Je ne bougeais pas. Je ne pouvais pas faire de mouvement. Je tentais de me calmer mais je n'y parvenais pas. Mon corps ne m'écoutait pas. Mes sens ne m'obéissaient pas. Mon cœur ne me répondait pas.

"Sasuke ?" fit-il d'une voix basse, s'approchant à nouveau de moi.

C'en était trop.

"Arrête de prononcer mon nom !" explosai-je subitement.

Je ne pouvais plus me contenir. Mes sentiments avaient besoin de sortir, et des larmes déferlaient déjà le long de mes joues rougies. Il n'était plus en mon pouvoir de faire quoi que ce soit contre, et je n'y pensais même pas. Ma vue était brouillée, mes yeux complètement noyés par ce flot de larmes qui semblait ne jamais s'arrêter, les sanglots m'étouffant et m'échappant dans des cris désespérés, désenchantés, ma voix étranglée tentait de communiquer ma détresse, ma désillusion, tandis que je portais une main à mon visage, achevant de présenter le spectacle d'un être au cœur brisé.

"Sasuke" murmura-t-il, sous le choc, abasourdi.  
"Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de prononcer mon nom !" criai-je.  
"Mais je..  
-Arrête ! Arrête tout ! Arrête de prononcer mon nom, de me sourire, de me regarder, de me toucher, et surtout, surtout, viens pas sauter dans mes bras !" craquai-je, ma voix se brisant.  
"Je comprends pas Sas..  
-Tu comprends pas ? Tu comprends vraiment pas ?" fis-je soudain d'un ton cynique et blessant, blessé.  
"Je suis amoureux de toi, Naruto. Je suis putain d'amoureux de toi et ça crève les yeux." lâchai-je alors sincèrement, d'une voix amère et épuisée.

Plus aucun son ne résonnait dans la foule, les élèves étaient tous interdits, tandis que l'écho de mes mots parvenait lentement à l'esprit d'un blond complètement déboussolé.  
Ses yeux semblaient ne plus vouloir se fermer, écarquillés et perdus dans un océan d'émotions que je n'aurais su lire, les traits de son visage semblant alors refléter son tourment, presque un déchirement.  
Il avait porté sa main à sa poitrine, refermée sur son T-shirt, serrant son vêtement comme il aurait serré son cœur.

"Je peux rien y faire. J'arrive pas à m'en défaire." repris-je d'une voix plus calme, endurcie par la douleur.

"Sasuke je.." Naruto tentait tant bien que mal de se reprendre, mes paroles retentissant toujours visiblement dans son être.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et prit une profonde inspiration, avant de relever son regard vers le mien.  
Le trouble que j'avais cru y lire plus tôt avait disparu, remplacé par une certaine rigidité.

"Je suis désolé, j'avais pas compris ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai jamais voulu te causer cette peine. À vrai dire je suis flatté que tu ressentes de tels sentiments pour moi, je t'en remercie. C'est vrai. T'es vraiment intéressant, tu sais. T'es différent. Je.."

Il s'éclaircit la gorge à nouveau, semblant avoir outrepassé les limites qu'il s'était fixé.  
Il reprit son discours, son ton se faisant plus froid.

"Écoute, ça te passera. T'es jeune, c'est normal. Moi aussi j'ai eu des amours de jeunesse et puis, on oublie, ça passe, c'est pas grand-chose au final. Une attirance, comme il y en aura d'autres."

Je n'avais toujours pas bougé.  
Il se rapprocha de moi et fit d'une voix plus basse :  
"On ferait peut-être mieux de ne pas trop se parler pendant ces derniers jours. Peut-être.. peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas trop se voir non plus."

Ses yeux fixaient le sol.

"Pour ton bien." ajouta-t-il.

Il ne m'avait ni touché ni regardé.

C'était fini.

"Je suis désolé" acheva-t-il d'un ton inexpressif, se révélant soudainement fermé et impassible.

Il retourna sur ses pas et commença à ranger le matériel, les élèves l'imitant alors silencieusement.  
Je commençais lentement à me mouvoir, m'éloignant discrètement du groupe avant de finalement quitter la plaine.

Il avait tourné mes sentiments en un amour de jeunesse, une attirance passagère.  
Bien sûr, c'est ce que j'avais moi-même fait.

Seulement ce n'est pas que j'étais attiré par Naruto, c'est que tout mon être ne vivait que pour sentir sa présence à mes côtés, que tous mes sens ne semblaient exister que pour qu'il les éveillent, les tourmentent, les apaisent.  
Ce n'est pas que je pensais à lui, que je rêvais de lui, c'est que j'étais hanté par son regard perçant et profond, par ses lèvres pulpeuses et délicates, par ses cheveux fins qui volaient avec le vent et illuminaient son teint halé qui me rendait fou, parce-que j'étais obsédé par sa peau qui semblait si douce, qui glisserait sans aucun doute si bien contre la mienne, et parce que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'être gay ou hétéro, non, ça avait simplement à voir avec Naruto Uzumaki, dont j'étais complètement amoureux.  
Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les autres hommes, avec les autres femmes, c'était Naruto ou c'était personne, et j'étais résolument impuissant face à ce sentiment.


	7. Septième jour

Septième jour

Si accepter que j'étais en pleine découverte de ma bisexualité et de mon attirance passagère pour Naruto était envisageable, réaliser que j'étais envers et contre tout parfaitement amoureux de lui était autre chose. Quelque chose d'autrement plus destructeur.  
Tant que je ne savais pas pour son mariage, je me plaisais à penser que c'était une attraction, un désir fugace, une sorte de lubie. La possibilité d'une réciprocité rendait cette lubie plausible.  
Je croyais lire des regards. J'avais même fini par me dire que ce n'était pas si mal, cette attirance.  
L'impossibilité de cette réciprocité changeait néanmoins totalement la donne.

J'étais brisé.

Inutile de préciser que je ne connaissais pas ces sentiments.  
Que je ne pensais même pas être en capacité de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort.  
Parce-que, comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi étais-je fatalement attiré par son être, par sa présence, pourquoi tout me semblait si fade dès qu'il s'éloignait de moi ?  
Pourquoi était-ce possible, de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi puissant, d'aussi violent, à l'égard d'une personne qui n'éprouverait jamais la même chose en retour ?

Après être rentré seul la veille et avoir passé la journée dans la chambre sans que personne ne vienne me demander quelque compte à rendre, je n'étais pas allé dîner, poursuivant ma sieste sans fin et sans sommeil.

Shikamaru avait tenté de me parler, puis Neji, mais je ne voulais entendre personne.

* * *

"Hey, Sas."

C'était Shikamaru, remuant légèrement mon épaule.

"Je t'attends. Tu viens manger ?" fit-il.

Je grognai pour toute réponse.

"Sérieux, tu vas pas rester enfermé là, ça empire ton état et t'as besoin de manger.  
-J'crois pas."

Il sembla surpris.

"Moi je crois que si. Allez viens." m'encouragea-t-il, me remuant plus vigoureusement.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me décidai à me tourner vers lui.  
Sur son visage se dessina un air déconcerté. Perplexe. Peiné.  
Il soupira, puis attrapa ma main de la sienne.

"Tu veux parler ?" me proposa-t-il d'une voix basse.

Son geste m'étonna.  
Je recouvris sa main de la mienne, la serrant entre mes deux paumes, avant de lui répondre :  
"Merci, mais non merci."

Je me levai alors du lit, me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

"Comme tu veux. Tu sais que je suis là. Je t'attends dans le couloir.  
-Hn."

L'eau fraîche sur mon visage me fit du bien, me réveillant après cette trop longue nuit comateuse, mais ce réveil me ramena également brutalement à la réalité, et la froideur de l'eau me fit l'effet d'une claque.

* * *

Une claque.

"Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? Bordel mais tu t'es pris pour qui, Sasuke ?"

Ino était enragée. Elle était furieuse et rien ne pouvait la calmer.  
Ses yeux étaient rougis, et je ne sais pas si son maquillage avait été effacé par ses larmes ou si elle n'avait simplement pas pris la peine de se maquiller.

"Putain je te faisais confiance, je te disais tout, je pensais que c'était clair entre nous, que c'était vrai, que.. que tu m'aimais ! Je pensais que tu m'aimais, Sasuke !" Sa voix se brisa.

Je gardais les yeux au sol, n'ayant rien à lui répondre.

"C'était qu'un mensonge, tout ça ? Tu savais depuis le début que t'étais gay ? Tu t'es bien foutu de moi. Tu t'es bien servi de moi. T'es fier de toi ? Putain Sasuke t'es fier de toi ? Tu imagines ce que je ressens ?  
-J'imagine très bien." la coupai-je sèchement.

"Et parce que tu souffres, c'est une raison pour faire souffrir les autres ?!  
-Mais tu crois quoi, Ino ?!" explosai-je.

Elle sembla stupéfaite, et recula soudainement.

"Tu crois vraiment que j'avais tout prévu ?!  
-Ben j'en sais rien, moi, figure-toi ! Je sais pas, Sasuke, je sais pas qui tu es ! Je sais pas ce qui est faux et ce qui est vrai ! Je sais juste que tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule, et tout ça pour quoi ?.. Pour un mec ? Un mec qui a dix ans de plus que toi, qui est fiancé, et qui va sûrement bientôt être père ?! Pour un mec qui est ton putain de formateur, Sasuke ?! Mais putain redescends ! Tu te rappelles que ton Naruto, il a rendez-vous avec un wedding planner aujourd'hui ? C'est réel, Sasuke, c'est ça la réalité !"

La dureté de ses propos me toucha en plein cœur, et cette douleur que je ressentais soudainement avec une forte acuité me fit lâcher un rire sinistre.

"Tu peux pas être sérieux !.."

Elle se trouvait à court de mots, se confondant entre gémissements et sanglots.

"T'aurais souffert dans tous les cas. Que je te quitte avant ou après, t'aurais souffert dans tous les cas." finis-je par lâcher.

"Sûrement un peu moins si t'avais évité de déclarer ta flamme devant tout le monde alors qu'on était apparemment encore ensemble. Je passe pour quoi, moi ?"

Elle renifla, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main.

"J'ai même pas de mots pour qualifier ce que t'as fait."

Ino ne me regardait toujours pas. Elle s'en alla.

* * *

Karin s'était décidée à me tenir un discours du même genre un peu plus tard.  
Je n'avais même jamais été en couple avec elle.  
Toutes les filles, il me semblait, étaient venues me communiquer leur désapprobation.

Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre.

Je m'étais senti mal pour Ino, bien sûr, elle ne méritait pas ce que je lui avais fait.  
Je n'étais pas fier de ce que je lui faisais subir.  
Cependant je savais son amour superficiel, je connaissais Ino et savais qu'elle ne peinerait pas à s'énamourer d'un autre, plus beau, plus musclé, plus intelligent, que sais-je.  
J'étais son trophée, pas l'amour de sa vie.

Les sentiments de Karin, d'Ino ou d'autres me semblaient dérisoires.  
Qu'est-ce qu'elles connaissaient de moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles savaient de ma peine ?  
Elle qui soi-disant me connaissait par cœur, elle n'avait rien vu venir. Elle n'avait pas détecté le moindre changement chez moi. Elle n'avait même pas compris que cette déclaration d'amour n'avait pas été un choix que j'avais fait. Je n'y avais même jamais pensé. C'était bien plus fort que moi.

Son chagrin serait mort si tôt qu'on aurait quitté la montagne.

Il en était autrement du mien.

* * *

Alors que Karin passait dans le couloir tandis que je me dirigeais vers la sortie, elle me jeta un regard désapprobateur, me condamnant sur place.  
C'était tellement ironique, de penser à toutes ces filles, et de réaliser que j'aimais un mec.

Comment était-ce même possible que j'aime un homme ?  
Ça n'avait aucun sens, ça n'avait franchement pas lieu d'être.  
Mais je pensais à ses yeux. Je pensais à son sourire. Je pensais à sa voix. Et je sentais mon cœur se serrer, se contracter, se comprimer si fort que je ne pouvais que reconnaître la force de mes sentiments. Leur pureté évidente forçait mon admiration.  
Je n'avais jamais auparavant ressenti des sentiments avec une telle sincérité.  
Mon amour était extraordinairement authentique.

Pourquoi une telle souffrance sinon une telle sincérité.

Je rejoignis Suigetsu et Neji qui étaient assis dehors au soleil, profitant de l'ensoleillement matinal avant de commencer la journée.  
Ils me regardèrent sans m'adresser la parole.  
Je les observais à mon tour.

"Alors quoi ?" fis-je.  
"Rien." commença Neji.  
"Rien ?" repris-je.  
"Écoute.." c'était Suigetsu, cette fois.  
"Je comprends pas. Je comprends pas, Sasuke. Tu sors avec Ino, tu couches avec Karin, tu agis comme si tout allait bien, et puis d'un coup paf, t'es amoureux de.. Uzumaki ?" lâcha-t-il finalement avec incrédulité.

Je le fixais.

"Tu crois que je comprends, moi ?"

Il détourna le regard.

"Ça m'échappe un peu, là, tu m'excuseras. C'est pas cool pour Ino non plus."

Un rire m'échappa.  
Il ne comprit pas et sembla vexé – c'était pourtant moi qui l'était.  
Ne voyaient-ils pas la peine gravée sur mon visage, bien au-delà des larmes ?

"Je sais que c'est pas cool pour toi non plus Sas.. je sais."

Sur ces mots, il se leva et quitta les lieux.  
Neji soupira et me regarda avec un faible sourire.

"Il est vexé que tu lui en aies pas parlé." m'expliqua-t-il.  
"J'avoue que je l'ai un peu été aussi, mais j'ai tenté de me mettre à ta place."

Il s'arrêta un instant.

"Je suis désolé Sasuke. Ça finira bien par te passer."

Il tapota doucement mon genou de sa main, avant de m'inciter à me relever.  
La journée commençait.

* * *

Je n'étais plus dans le groupe de Naruto.  
Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait dit à mes professeurs, je n'avais aucune idée de qui était au courant de quoi et c'était le cadet de mes soucis.  
Je savais seulement que je n'étais plus dans son groupe.  
Il était arrivé très en retard aujourd'hui, un air épuisé sur le visage, son habituel sourire légèrement fané.

Je me retrouvais finalement avec Shikamaru et Neji, ainsi qu'Ino et Karin.  
Je parvenais difficilement à me fondre dans la masse, malgré les efforts successifs de Tsunade le matin et de Madame Sarutobi l'après-midi, les élèves étant restés bloqués sur ma soudaine explosion en larmes de la veille.

Personne ne semblait oser m'approcher cependant.  
Je devais dégager des ondes trop obscures et négatives, sûrement.

Shikamaru et Neji essayaient de me changer les idées, de me faire parler d'un sujet ou d'un autre, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas.  
J'étais bloqué. Totalement bloqué sur la façon qu'avait eu Naruto de m'éviter toute la journée.  
Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me fasse de grands sourires, mais il me paraîssait particulièrement irréel d'imaginer que la veille, j'étais dans ses bras.

C'était radical.  
Le matin, le midi, et maintenant le soir. À chaque pause.  
Je l'avais croisé, à midi, dans le réfectoire – presque bousculé sans faire exprès.  
Il avait entendu ma voix et n'avait pas pris la peine de se retourner.  
Pas même un sourire, pas même un regard.  
Son détachement me détruisait.  
Je ne voyais que lui, mais il ne me voyait pas. Ses yeux se posaient partout, sauf sur moi.

Comme si ça n'avait pas suffi, il avait fini de m'achever ce soir-même.  
Alors que j'avais accompagné Shikamaru fumer à l'extérieur, je l'avais aperçu sortir par la porte à côté de laquelle nous nous tenions, se dirigeant vers sa voiture.  
Il avait laissé tomber un gant de sa poche sans faire attention, et je m'étais avancé à sa suite pour le ramasser et le lui rendre.  
Il me l'avait pris du bout des doigts, sans me regarder ni m'adresser un mot.  
Une telle insensibilité avait fini de m'anéantir.  
Pas même un mot.

L'idée de ne plus jamais croiser son regard, de ne plus jamais voir ses yeux bleus se connecter aux miens, de ne plus jamais avoir son attention, de ne plus jamais le voir me sourire, de ne plus jamais l'entendre prononcer mon nom – c'était insupportable.

Il était en train de me tuer.

* * *

Je croisai Suigetsu en rentrant vers la chambre.  
Je m'arrêtai à ses côtés, lui lançant un regard.

"Et c'est définitif ?" osa-t-il.

J'haussai un sourcil, dubitatif.

"J'veux dire, Ino serait capable de te reprendre.  
-Je crois pas." lâchai-je, incrédule.  
"Tu veux pas essayer ?"

Une mine résolument perplexe s'afficha sur mon visage tandis que j'essayais de comprendre son idée.

"Essayer quoi ?" repris-je, sur un ton un brin cassant. "De plus être amoureux ?"  
"Ça pourrait marcher." fit-il, haussant les épaules.  
"Non ?"

Il semblait cependant déterminé dans son illusion.

"Je sais que tu tiens à Ino et que t'essaies juste de trouver une solution pour nous deux mais ça marchera pas.  
-Surtout si t'essaies pas."

Je commençai à perdre patience.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas, au juste ?" fis-je d'un ton agacé.  
-Sas tu déconnes !" s'impatienta-t-il à son tour. "Tu crois que tu vas aller où avec ça ? Ce que je comprends c'est que ce mec t'aime pas, il te calcule même pas ! À quoi bon lui rester accroché alors qu'il s'en fout ?! Sérieux tourne la page, essaie de revenir vers la base, Ino elle est là pour de vrai, c'est pas un prof prêt à se marier, elle !"

Un rictus difforme se forma sur mes lèvres, un rire sombre et cynique traversant celles-ci.  
Je secouais la tête en signe de consternation, avant de tourner lentement les talons pour retourner de là où j'étais venu.

* * *

Les étoiles brillaient avec une intensité qui me faisait mal au cœur.  
La nuit était magnifique. Un vent léger, très doux m'accompagnait, tandis que la lune semblait me surveiller où que j'aille.  
Je suivais un chemin bordé de grands sapins, perdant la trace du sentier recouvert par les feuilles mortes. J'entendais des chouettes au loin, chanter la nuit, correspondre entre elles. Des bruits que je n'aurais su identifier me parvenaient de temps à autres, des branches cassées, des mélodies nocturnes. La montagne gagnait une toute autre atmosphère la nuit venue.

Je ne savais pas où j'allais mais je marchais, ayant déjà parcouru quelques centaines de mètres de dénivelé positif.  
J'avais besoin d'air.  
Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, combien de temps j'avais marché, combien de temps j'allais encore marcher. Tout ça m'importait peu.  
Je n'avais pas envie d'y retourner.  
Pas envie d'à nouveau croiser Suigetsu qui ne me comprenait résolument pas, Ino et sa souffrance discutable, Karin et ses reproches aberrantes, tous ces gens et leurs regards désapprobateurs, tous ces gens et leur incompréhension, tous ces gens et leur rejet.

J'étais las de cette superficialité, las de ces petits jeux auxquels j'avais tant joué.  
Je ne pouvais plus être de la partie. C'était fini.

Que me restait-il ?

Constatant que j'avais atteint un point de vue splendide sur les chaînes de montagnes nous entourant, je m'avançai vers quelques rochers et décidai de m'asseoir. Quelques sapins m'encerclaient dans la nuit sombre, tandis que je contemplais le spectacle grandiose de cette immensité figée.

Ce paysage semblait être tout ce qui me restait.  
Étaient-ils inquiets ? Shikamaru, Neji, Suigetsu. Se demandaient-ils où j'étais ? Avaient-ils remarqué que je n'étais pas revenu ? L'avaient-ils communiqué aux professeurs ?  
Je me demandais si l'on me cherchait.  
Qui viendrait me chercher à une heure pareille, dans un endroit pareil ?  
Un léger rire m'échappa.  
Personne.

Plus personne ne voulait entendre parler de moi. Ils étaient sûrement mieux sans ma présence apparemment dérangeante. Qu'ils se sentent trahis, déçus, trompés – ils avaient tous une bonne raison de ne pas venir me chercher.

Je n'avais pas pris de veste et le froid me saisissait petit à petit, au niveau des mains et du visage.  
J'étais fatigué. Épuisé. Las.

Parmi toutes ces réactions, parmi toutes ces émotions dont on me donnait la responsabilité comme si j'étais maître des vies de tous ces lycéens, il y avait mes propres sentiments.  
Qui me tordaient le cœur au point de me donner envie de vomir.

Avoir tout le monde à dos, ce n'était rien à côté de l'indifférence de Naruto.  
Je m'en fichais bien, de leur désapprobation, si seulement ce blond daignait me lancer un regard.  
Si seulement il pouvait m'adresser un mot, me dire bonjour.  
Je pouvais avoir la Terre entière à dos, c'était insignifiant.  
Mais pas Naruto. Tout le monde sauf lui.

Je ne pouvais pas vivre dans un monde où il m'ignorait. Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier, ma gorge se serrer. Naruto. Je portais mes mains à mon visage, pleurant silencieusement.

Soudain, des bruits tels ceux que j'avais entendus au cours de mon ascension parvinrent à mes oreilles. Ils étaient plus sonores, et semblaient se rapprocher. Un animal ?  
Des bruits de pas résonnèrent alors distinctement, et se mirent à accélérer.

"Sasuke !"

Cette voix ?

"Putain Sasuke !" à bout de souffle, son ton était agité, fébrile.  
"Sérieusement Sasuke.." fit-il avec une pointe de soulagement.

Je pensais ne plus jamais l'entendre prononcer mon nom.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" lui fis-je, désorienté, alors que je venais subitement de me retourner vers lui.  
"Tu crois pas que c'est à moi de te poser cette question ?"

Il était toujours en train de reprendre son souffle.

"Je t'ai cherché pendant des heures, Sasuke." lâcha-t-il.  
"T'as pas un mariage à préparer ?" répondis-je de manière désabusée.

Il me fixa de ses yeux perçants et profonds, transperçant mon cœur dont le rythme redoublait d'intensité, me lançant un nouveau, "Sasuke".

"Mais t'es dingue tu connais pas la Montagne et tu t'y aventures comme ça, la nuit, et tu me parles de mon mariage ? Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais me marier quand j'aurais ta mort sur la conscience ?" reprit-il avec véhémence, sur un ton réprobateur.  
-Je vois pas pourquoi ce serait sur ta conscience, je suis pas sous ta responsabilité, et tu agis comme si on s'était jamais rencontrés de toute façon."

J'étais hautement déstabilisé par le fait qu'il me parlait à nouveau, plantant son regard dans le mien et exprimant son inquiétude, mais je ne voulais rien laisser transparaître.

"Je sais. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé.  
-C'est bon, j'ai compris le message, c'est bien pour ça que je me demande ce que tu fais là."

Nos regards s'étaient reliés pour ne plus se pouvoir se délier.  
Profondément ancrés l'un dans l'autre, je percevais une myriade d'émotions dans ses yeux bouleversés, comme un trouble.

"Sasuke.. pourquoi tu veux pas comprendre ?"

Je le fixais intensément, longtemps, cherchant dans ses prunelles une réponse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je comprenne ?" je rompis le silence.  
"Je suis sorti avec des filles toute ma vie, je les ai enchaînées, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je couchais avec Ino juste parce-qu'elle me faisait penser à toi. Plus aucune fille ne me parle, et toi non plus. J'ai vraiment pas envie d'être amoureux de toi. Mais j'ai pas non plus envie de me faire du mal à essayer de renier quelque chose qui est bien là. Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Si tu me rejettes fais-le correctement et fous-moi la paix.  
-C'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir, tu sais, Sasuke." me fit-il d'un ton ferme.  
"Ah non ? Alors raconte-moi, oui, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? N'importe qui aurait pu venir à ta place, t'avais pas à te déplacer jusqu'ici." le rembarrai-je.

Il soupira.

"Non mais c'est vrai, merde, tu m'évites toute la journée, sans même imaginer une seconde ce que je peux ressentir alors que tu m'ignores complètement, et là tu débarques comme si..  
-Comme si quoi ?!" me coupa-t-il. "Je te l'ai dit, je suis désolé ! Ça m'a coûté de faire ça, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Putain tu penses que ça m'a amusé ?! Tu crois que j'ai pensé à quoi toute la journée ? Tu crois que j'étais concentré sur les gens à qui je parlais ? Tu crois que j'ai pas vu tes regards et ta peine ? Tu crois que ça m'a pas fait mal au cœur ? Tu crois que ça m'a pas brisé le cœur ?!"

Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, se calmer, et baissa les yeux.

"Juste après avoir quitté le chalet, je suis revenu. Je me sentais tellement mal, j'étais incapable de faire cent mètres de plus sans devenir dingue. Je voulais m'excuser, autant que ça puisse te surprendre. J'ai croisé ton pote, Suigetsu, qui m'a dit que t'étais pas revenu dans la chambre."

Il fit une pause, et planta à nouveau son regard franc dans le mien.

"J'ai pas réfléchi. J'avais peur, j'étais inquiet, et j'avais conscience que quoi qu'il arrive, c'était de ma faute. J'ai fait semblant de pas te comprendre. J'ai fait semblant d'agir innocemment. Je t'ai fait souffrir. J'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir." sa voix craqua.  
"Mon corps a bougé tout seul." finit-il dans un murmure.

Alors que je commençais à bouger, Naruto attrapa ma main et me prit dans ses bras.  
Je ne pouvais rien articuler, mes pensées étaient complètement désordonnées.  
Il me serrait contre lui, ses mains agrippées à mon pull. Il resserra son emprise, et je pouvais sentir son désarroi. Il semblait perdu, confus. Triste.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?  
Je pouvais le sentir contre moi, sentir son corps, son odeur, sa présence, mais ça ne semblait pas réel.

Je réalisais alors qu'il pleurait.  
Inconsciemment, je relevais automatiquement mes bras pour les amener à sa taille, l'étreignant à mon tour contre moi, avec toute l'affection infinie que je lui portais.

"Tu pleures ?" fis-je d'une voix basse.

J'étais complètement désemparé.

Il desserra son emprise, me faisant face, les yeux embués. Un moment passa sans que nous n'échangeâmes un mot, nos regards inséparables alors fixés l'un dans l'autre, nous soustrayant à ce monde.  
Il était incroyablement beau, ses grands yeux bleus emplis de passion, son visage aux traits doux et fins m'apparaîssant comme le seul paysage que je souhaitais contempler.  
Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, avant que celles-ci ne viennent embrasser les miennes. Elles se déposèrent délicatement, avec une tendresse incroyable.


	8. Huitième jour

Huitième jour

Sans prononcer un mot de plus, nous étions redescendus vers le chalet, sa main serrant fermement la mienne pendant tout le trajet. Puis nous nous étions séparés, Naruto regagnant sa voiture et moi, ma chambre. J'avais eu envie de lui courir après, de lui crier, "attends !" de l'enlacer encore.  
Mais je n'avais rien fait.  
Était-ce alors la fin ? Cette fois, pour de vrai ? Était-ce un mirage, avais-je rêvé ? Était-ce seulement réel ? Naruto avait-il vraiment des sentiments pour moi ? S'était-il sincèrement inquiété ?  
Avait-il autant eu cette envie de serrer mon corps contre le sien, que j'avais eu l'envie de saisir ses lèvres des miennes ?

"Sas'ke, je voulais te dire.."

Je me retournais vers l'intéressé qui venait de me sortir de ma rêverie.

"Pour hier.. ouais enfin je suis désolé."

J'haussai un sourcil, finissant d'enfiler mon T-shirt, faisant finalement face à Suigetsu.

"T'inquiète." lui fis-je.  
"Non mais en vrai je connais rien de tes sentiments et j'ai pas à les juger, j'ai eu tort de te suggérer de les changer, c'était débile.  
-Un peu." admis-je.

Je lâchai un petit soupir, passant une main dans mes cheveux.

"J'ai pas vraiment essayé de t'expliquer non plus.  
-Oui non mais t'avais pas à le faire si t'en avais pas envie. En fait.. en fait, tu sais, Naruto ?"

J'acquiesçai en croisant les bras, l'incitant à poursuivre.

"Ben, hier, je l'ai croisé. Il m'a demandé où t'étais. Je sais pas trop pourquoi mais il avait l'air vraiment inquiet. Du coup quand je t'ai dit qu'il te calculait pas.. enfin en fait j'en sais rien, quoi.  
-T'inquiètes." lui fis-je dans un faible sourire.  
"Après je dis pas que..  
-Non mais t'inquiète, Sui. Je lui ai parlé."

Je me décidai à m'exprimer honnêtement, pour une fois. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas me faire de mal.

"Ah ?" il semblait surpris.  
"Après t'es pas obligé de m'en parler.."

Je lâchai un petit rire, "c'est bon, arrête ta politesse, j'te reconnais plus" lui fis-je.  
Il afficha un sourire en coin.

"Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il ressent exactement. Je crois que c'est le bordel dans sa tête."

Suigetsu haussa les épaules.

"Pour qui ça l'est pas ?  
-Pas faux." concédai-je.  
"Alors.. tu l'aimes vraiment ?" osa-t-il timidement.

Je levais les yeux un instant, me remémorant la soirée passée.

"Ça y ressemble beaucoup, en tout cas." lui confirmai-je finalement.

* * *

Je n'étais pas plus dans le groupe de Naruto que la veille, cependant j'avais l'esprit un brin plus tranquille. Les élèves s'étaient plus ou moins calmés, commençant à se concentrer sur notre départ approchant plutôt que sur mes sentiments. Bien sûr, les filles ne m'accordaient toujours aucune parole, mais je n'en faisais pas grand cas. C'était loin d'être ma priorité.

Ino et Karin étaient même presque devenues amies, se trouvant soudainement un terrain d'entente inattendu. J'avais peut-être fait une bonne action, au final.

"D'un côté tu dois pas être plus mal sans toutes tes fans." me fit Neji, assis à mes côtés.

J'haussais les épaules pour toute réponse.

"Heureusement qu'Hinata était pas l'une d'entre elles." poursuivit-il.

Je l'interrogeai du regard.

"Elle l'aurait mal vécu.  
-À t'écouter ta cousine c'est un oisillon tombé du nid." glissa Shikamaru, derrière nous.  
"C'est pas ça, elle est fragile.  
-C'est une grande fille, je pense." fis-je remarquer.  
"Bien sûr." répondit Neji.

Madame Sarutobi nous lança un regard, constatant que nous n'étions pas attentifs.

"Elle finira bien par tomber amoureuse, tu sais." lâcha Shikamaru dans un soupir.  
"Ça va, j'ai bien remarqué qu'elle était sur Sui."

Je croisai discrètement le regard de Shikamaru, hébété.

"Et tu dis rien ?" reprit mon ami.  
"J'attends de voir. Y'a pire que Sui." finit-il avant de rapporter son attention sur la professeure.

Repensant aux rendez-vous secrets de Suigetsu et Hinata, j'en oubliais presque ma situation.  
S'ils avaient une seule personne à affronter, pour nous c'était bien plus compliqué.

* * *

Alors que les cours matinaux étaient terminés, je me dirigeais vers le réfectoire en compagnie de Shikamaru et Neji, bientôt rejoint par Suigetsu.  
Sans même le chercher, j'aperçus une chevelure blonde proche de l'entrée de la salle, et fis signe à mes amis de m'attendre à l'intérieur.  
Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais lui dire, mais je ne pouvais pas le voir et l'ignorer.

J'avais besoin de lui parler.

"Na.. Monsieur Uzumaki !" lançai-je à son attention.

Il releva la tête d'un cahier sur lequel son cerveau semblait être concentré, m'aperçus, puis me fit un léger sourire. Je m'approchai.

"J'aurais bien aimé te parler. Je.." commençai-je, honnêtement.  
-Oui j'comprends, mais je suis assez occupé là avec les préparatifs de votre dernière journée ici. J'ai pas vraiment le temps de papoter, désolé !" renchérit-il rapidement. Trop rapidement.  
"..Papoter ?" repris-je.  
"Appelle-ça comme tu veux, t'as compris l'idée. Je file, à plus !"

Et sur ces paroles, Naruto m'échappa.  
Il n'avait même pas prononcé mon nom.  
"Compris l'idée" ? Comment ça ? Compris qu'il ne me prenait pas au sérieux ?

Mon esprit n'était déjà plus en paix.

* * *

"J'veux dire, ok c'est la dernière journée, mais en fait il se passe quoi ?"

Suigetsu mâchait lentement ses haricots verts, comme s'il se demandait s'il devrait être en train de les manger ou non – tout en les mangeant. Le réfectoire était animé, plus que d'habitude, et une atmosphère joviale et détendue régnait parmi les élèves.

"Y'a un feu de camp ce soir." expliqua Neji.  
"Ah sérieux ! J'étais pas au courant de ça ! Personne m'a dit..  
-Si t'écoutais les profs quand ils parlent..  
-Je les écoute plus souvent que tu veux bien le croire, Neji.  
-Tu m'en diras tant."

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de mettre la main sur le dernier morceau de pain disponible dans la panière.

"Enfin bon c'est pas un truc de ouf non plus." reprit Suigetsu.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" intervint Shikamaru.  
"Ben je sais pas, ça nécessite pas non plus une organisation incroyable, si ?"

Je tendis l'oreille.

"Non, j'pense pas. Et à part ça je crois pas qu'ils préparent quoi que ce soit.  
-Ils auraient pu faire une teuf, quand même." déplora Suigetsu.

Neji haussa les épaules.  
Étais-je en train de comprendre ce que j'étais en train de comprendre ?  
Étais-je en train de douloureusement réaliser qu'à nouveau, Naruto m'évitait ?

* * *

La nuit tombait peu à peu, recouvrant de sa couche sombre les derniers espoirs que je gardais pour cette journée. Je commençais à saturer. Je n'avais rien demandé ni rien contrôlé depuis le début de cette semaine, et je faisais les frais de sentiments qui dépassaient ma compréhension.

J'étais allongé sur mon lit, ressassant les souvenirs de cette semaine hors du temps qui touchait déjà à sa fin. Je repensais à l'état d'esprit avec lequel j'étais arrivé, alors collectionnant les conquêtes, comme pour combler un vide. Ino, Karin, et d'autres encore – à elles toutes ensemble, elles ne me suffisaient pourtant pas.  
Il manquait toujours quelque chose.  
Je ne savais pas quoi, mais il manquait un élément crucial à ma vie.  
Et c'était à la montagne que je l'avais trouvé.

Je ne voulais pas que ça finisse. Je ne voulais surtout pas que ça se termine. Je voulais encore le voir, encore vivre ces instants précieux à juste l'apercevoir, encore sourire face à son sourire, encore entendre son rire résonner si fort, si gaiement, je voulais encore être à ses côtés.  
J'aurais voulu tout recommencer, revenir au premier jour et le rencontrer à nouveau.  
Le rencontrer à nouveau et redécouvrir ces sentiments, déchirants et bouleversants, mais fascinants, et simplement essentiels à mon être.  
Qu'est-ce que je faisais, sans lui ?  
J'avais besoin de lui. Je n'avais pas envie de passer mes journées loin de lui, ça n'avait aucun sens, mon existence n'était là que pour répondre à la sienne, aussi dur que ça ait été à admettre.

Maintenant que c'était admis il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

J'avais peur. Je n'avais pas envie d'être le lendemain. J'avais bien trop peur que ce soit la dernière fois que je voie Naruto.

Suigetsu m'avait vivement encouragé à venir au feu de camp, mais je n'avais pas trouvé la motivation. Je ne supportais plus l'évitement de Naruto. Subir ça encore toute une soirée ne me semblait pas nécessaire. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait, et je n'étais pas sûr qu'il le comprenait lui-même.

Soudain, des coups résonnèrent sur la porte de la chambre. Je ne répondis rien.

"C'est moi Sas. J'entre."

Suigetsu avança et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, regardant lui aussi vers le plafond.

"C'est pas super fun sans toi.  
-J'm'en doute."

Je soupirai.

"Mais j'ai pas envie. C'est pas la peine d'essayer, Sui.  
-Non, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Je me disais juste que t'avais peut-être envie de compagnie.  
-T'inquiète."

Je me décidai à feindre un sourire, Suigetsu me regardant à présent. Je n'avais pas envie de parler.  
Je savais que mes mots ne pourraient pas sortir sans larmes pour les accompagner.

"Il fait froid de toute façon je pense pas qu'on va rester longtemps."

J'acquiesçai tranquillement.  
Suigetsu se releva subitement et partit chercher son sac qu'il avait déposé à l'entrée.

"Je t'ai apporté ça en fait." fit-il abruptement en me tendant sa main.  
"Des marrons ?  
-Ouais, ils en grillent dehors. Je sais que c'est ton kiff secret."

Il parvint presque à m'arracher un petit rire.

"Merci." fis-je d'une voix basse.  
"Allez j'y retourne ! Neji m'a vu avec Hinata et il a rien dit, je suis plutôt refait." s'exclama-t-il en finissant par un clin d'œil.

Je le regardais marcher vers la porte, me tournant le dos, mon sourire s'effaçant au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. J'étais content pour lui.  
J'imaginais ce feu de camp. Shikamaru assis près de Temari, Neji non loin, gardant un œil discret sur Hinata, dont Suigetsu prendrait timidement la main contre la sienne. J'entendais leurs rires, leur apparente insouciance. Je voyais Madame Sarutobi discuter avec Tsunade et Kakashi, se détendant autour du feu en mangeant des marrons grillés. Et puis je pouvoir voir Naruto, guitare en main, donner une ambiance musicale et chaleureuse à leur soirée. Une ambiance inimitable.  
Parce-que c'était lui.

Je m'en voulais de ne pas y être, je m'en voulais de me priver volontairement de ces derniers instants en sa compagnie.  
Mais quelle valeur avaient-ils, ces instants, impersonnels au possible, teintés d'indifférence et d'anticipation d'une fin imminente ?

À quoi bon ?

Sans que je n'y prête attention, la porte s'était ouverte. Une silhouette m'apparaîssait désormais, refermant doucement la porte, dos à moi.

Je ne voulais plus y croire.

"Sasuke."

Mais je voulais tellement y croire.

"Tu m'évites encore et maintenant tu viens me chercher ? C'est quoi ton problème ?" lâchai-je d'un ton sec, me levant pour enfiler un pull.

Il ne semblait rien avoir à répondre.

"Ouais c'est bien ce que je pensais, même toi tu le connais pas, ton problème.  
-Oh ça va, Sasuke. Tu comprends très bien quel est mon problème."

Il s'était approché de mon lit, j'étais resté debout.  
Il me fixait, sans sourire.

"Alors pourquoi t'es là ? C'est marrant j'ai comme une sensation de déjà vu. Tu comptes me faire ça encore longtemps ? M'éviter, me torturer puis venir comme si je t'attendais ?  
-Tu sais je crois que ta place est plus confortable que la mienne."

Il passa une main dans sa nuque, les yeux dans le vague, puis soupira.

"Tu peux être qui tu es, tu peux me faire une déclaration d'amour, ça n'aura pas de conséquences. Si t'inverses les rôles, c'est déjà un peu plus compliqué." finit-il.

"C'est pas une raison pour agir comme ça.  
-Et comment est-ce que je devrais agir, Sasuke ?"

Il planta son regard dans le mien, insistant sur mon nom avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.  
Je n'avais rien à lui répondre.

"Et qu'est-ce que t'attends de moi ?" repris-je.  
"Que tu viennes au feu de camp.  
-Je suis pas intéressé.  
-C'est pour tes potes, et pour toi, c'est un peu con de rater ta dernière soirée." exposa-t-il calmement.  
"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?" fis-je d'un ton tranchant.

Je détachais mon regard du sien et m'éloignais vers la fenêtre.

"Rien. T'as raison, ça me fait rien."

Il resta un instant sans rien dire, face à mon lit, puis se retourna et commença à avancer vers la porte qu'il avait fermée plus tôt. Il l'ouvrit à nouveau, la traversa, repartant comme il était venu.  
Quelques secondes passèrent. Je soupirai, est-ce que je venais juste de rejeter Naruto ? Est-ce que je venais vraiment de le renvoyer de ma chambre ?

Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur, désemparé face à mes sentiments, à la fois furieux contre un Naruto qui malmenait mes émotions, furieux contre moi-même pour avoir à mon tour malmené ses ressentis, et par-dessus tout brûlant de le retrouver – je lâchais un cri contenu de rage et, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, me ruais vers la porte, quand Naruto l'ouvrit subitement à nouveau.

Je l'attrapais contre moi, m'agrippant à lui avec force pour ne pas qu'il m'échappe, tandis qu'il resserrait l'étreinte de ses bras autour de ma taille. Je pouvais finalement le sentir contre moi, répondre à ce qui s'apparentait à un besoin vital. Il était là, ne serait-ce que dans l'instant présent, il était contre moi et il pouvait être lui. Il murmura un "pardon" auquel je répondis en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, secouant la tête en signe de négation. Je regardais son visage peiné et enivré, ses lèvres entrouvertes et enflammées, m'appelant.  
Je m'empressais de répondre à leur appel, à l'appel de son corps tout entier, de son être qui complétait fatalement le mien.

* * *

"On devrait peut-être y retourner."

Naruto repoussa une mèche sombre de ma joue, passant ensuite sa main dans mon cou.  
Je le regardais, allongé face à moi, dans ce lit trop petit pour nous – je n'avais pas envie que ce moment s'arrête. Pas envie qu'il disparaîsse.

"Non." fis-je.  
"Non ?" répéta-t-il en me souriant, passant son pouce sur mes lèvres.

Je l'enlaçai de mon bras et le rapprochai de moi.

"Tu me veux pour toi tout seul, hein ?"

Je lâchai un petit rire.

"C'est toi qui a quitté la soirée feu de camp pour venir dormir dans mon lit une place je crois..  
-Ah ? J'ai fait ça moi ?"

J'acquiesçai avec ferveur, contemplant les traits de son visage détendu.

"Faut croire que t'es plus intéressant que le feu de camp." fit-il.  
"Sacré privilège, m'en voilà honoré, Naruto.  
-Si tu veux on se les caillait un peu, dehors. Je me suis dit que le lit une place avec toi serait sûrement pas plus mal pour me réchauffer.  
-T'aurais pu garder tes vêtements, si c'était pour te réchauffer.  
-Non, ça aurait bloqué le processus en fait. Il faut que je ressente directement ta chaleur corporelle. Sinon ça marche pas.  
-Je crois que ça a plutôt bien marché, du coup.  
-Je te le confirme." me fit-il dans un clin d'œil.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue avant de reprendre :

"Il risque d'y avoir comme une chute de température cela dit, quand Shika, Sui et Neji vont rentrer."

Le visage de Naruto afficha subitement un air décontenancé, ayant apparemment oublié cette réalité.  
Son expression paniquée me fit sourire, et je relevais la couette pour nous laisser sortir.  
À peine habillé, Naruto attrapa ma main et me lança :

"Viens avec moi."

* * *

Sous une pluie d'étoiles. Naruto m'avait emmené sous "sa pluie d'étoiles", son lieu favori dans les environs. C'était un petit sommet où trônaient quelques grands sapins et, allongé au sol, l'on pouvait voir des milliers d'étoiles scintiller et se confondre avec les aiguilles des grands conifères qui semblaient alors briller.  
C'était un spectacle resplendissant. Ma main serrait fermement celle de Naruto, tous deux enfouis dans un duvet pour la nuit. L'air était doux, l'odeur des sapins particulièrement agréable, et j'avais à ma portée mes paysages préférés – une vue sur la nature dans toute sa splendeur, et le visage apaisé et souriant de Naruto à contempler.  
Je n'avais besoin de rien de plus.  
J'étais prêt à braver le froid, à braver la nuit, à braver tout et n'importe quoi simplement pour serrer cette main dans la mienne.


	9. Dernier jour

Dernier jour

Le lever du soleil nous réveilla ce matin-là, mais nous n'étions pas décidés à nous précipiter hors du duvet qui nous unissait. Je traînais dans les bras de Naruto, m'éternisant dans son étreinte, respirant son parfum et déposant mes lèvres dans son cou. Il resserrait son emprise, murmurant mon nom.

L'instant était sublime, et il me semblait que toutes les parties qui pouvaient exister en moi étaient comblées. Cependant cet instant était fragile autant que volatile. Nous n'étions que trop conscients de la qualité éphémère de ce moment.

Aucun de nous deux ne se décida à parler, à briser le silence empli de tendresse dans lequel nous nous bercions, aucun de nous deux ne décida de rompre la magie de cette matinée pour revenir à la réalité.

Je ne voulais quitter ses bras sous aucun prétexte.

Nous n'avions même aucune idée de l'heure précise – ayant laissé nos téléphones et les vies qu'ils contenaient derrière nous.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, se rapprochant, et nous poussèrent à sortir de notre rêve éveillé.  
Peut-être n'en serions-nous jamais sortis autrement.

* * *

"Bonjour à tous, je suis désolé je suis un peu en retard aujourd'hui." commença Naruto face aux élèves.

Les groupes étaient dissous pour cette dernière journée, tous les professeurs et élèves étaient réunis et l'heure était au bilan ainsi qu'aux jeux. Tout le monde s'était regroupé dans le grand salon, il ne manquait que Naruto et moi. J'avais décidé de venir après lui, mais tous les regards, curieux et suspicieux, étaient malgré tout braqués sur nous depuis notre arrivée.

"Sasuke n'était pas en forme hier soir, et vu qu'il était seul j'ai préféré rester avec lui, j'étais un peu inquiet pour sa santé." poursuivit-il.

Je me tenais éloigné de lui, aux côtés de Shikamaru, Suigetsu et Neji – qui bien sûr, ne croyaient pas un mot de ce que venait de dire Naruto.  
Tsunade semblait sceptique, mais Madame Sarutobi ainsi que Monsieur Hatake le regardaient avec bienveillance. Peut-être n'étaient-il pas au courant pour ce que j'avais laissé échapper après la chasse au trésor. Mais qui n'était pas au courant ? Peut-être pensaient-ils cela improbable, l'idée que Naruto et moi puissions avoir outrepassé les limites qui s'imposaient à nous de manière évidente.

Les élèves parlaient à voix basse entre eux, essayant de deviner ce qui avait bien pu se passer la nuit dernière lorsque Naruto n'était pas revenu au feu de camp, essayant de démêler le vrai du faux.  
En y réfléchissant, je pense que la majorité d'entre eux avait vu clair dans mon regard, dans son regard, mais surtout, dans le regard que Naruto et moi avions échangé une fois son discours terminé.

Cependant le dernier jour de notre voyage à la montagne était arrivé, et par chance, les élèves étaient au final peu préoccupés par ce sujet.

* * *

La journée passait vite, beaucoup trop vite, et la pause déjeuner approchait à grands pas.  
L'utilité d'un repas me semblait assez relative face à l'occasion de passer du temps avec Naruto sans que personne n'y prête attention, et c'est ainsi que je décidai de me diriger vers le dortoir plutôt que vers le réfectoire.  
Suigetsu avait suggéré une idée. Une fois attablés, Shikamaru irait parler à Naruto, sous le prétexte d'une surprise spéciale de la part de Suigetsu, en tant qu'élève de Monsieur Uzumaki durant cette semaine. J'étais dubitatif, mais incroyablement reconnaissant envers mes amis – me soutenant sans me poser de question, sans faire de jugement.  
Ils avaient probablement constaté que ce qui nous unissait était au-delà de notre contrôle, au-delà de notre compréhension – c'était simplement réel.

C'est ainsi que Naruto entra discrètement dans ma chambre, ayant compris que si Shikamaru venait le voir pour lui parler de Suigetsu, c'était en fait sûrement plutôt pour évoquer _Sasuke_.

Il s'approcha rapidement de moi, ouvrant grand ses bras tandis que je me précipitais vers lui pour serrer son corps contre le mien. Sentir sa tendresse, sentir sa présence. Il m'entourait de ses bras et plus rien d'autre ne comptait autour de moi.

"C'était long, ce matin." fis-je d'une voix faible.  
"Tu peux plus te passer de moi ?" rit-il.  
"Comme si toi tu le pouvais…" répondis-je, déplaçant mes mains dans son dos vers sa nuque.

Il resserra son étreinte en soupirant de bien-être.

"On est ensemble maintenant." reprit-il.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement.  
Je comprenais bien l'implication de ses mots. Nous étions ensemble maintenant, finalement.  
Nous étions ensemble maintenant, mais plus pour longtemps.

* * *

Le soleil brillait avec force dehors, comme une dernière journée teintée d'un air estival avant de rentrer réellement dans l'hiver. L'après-midi s'écoulait, les élèves passant plus ou moins le temps comme ils le souhaitaient – en atelier avec leurs professeurs, en jeux avec leurs camarades.  
Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Neji et moi étions assis au bord du terrain de sport.  
Naruto était occupé avec des élèves monopolisant son attention. J'imagine que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir été séduit par son charisme.  
Hinata nous rejoignit.

"Tiens, une nouvelle recrue ?" lança Shikamaru.

Elle lui sourit avant de venir s'asseoir entre Neji et Suigetsu.  
Ce dernier avait l'air étonné, murmurant un "Hinata ?" tandis que son cousin l'observait silencieusement.

"Je me suis dit que j'avais envie de passer cette dernière journée avec vous." fit-elle d'une voix douce.  
"T'es la bienvenue !" lança gaiement Suigetsu.

Neji ne dit rien, se contentant d'examiner tranquillement la situation.

"C'était vraiment sympa, cette semaine à la montagne." poursuivit-elle.  
"Tu l'as dit." répondit Shikamaru.  
"J'ai pu apprendre à mieux vous connaître."

Elle marqua une pause, un instant. Elle sembla rassembler son courage, et prit une inspiration.

"Je suis contente d'avoir pu passer plus de temps avec toi, Suigetsu." fit-elle en se tournant vers lui, d'un air déterminé, prenant la main du jeune homme au passage.

Les yeux attentifs de Neji n'avaient rien raté, mais il n'émit aucune remarque, approuvant apparemment la situation.  
Suigetsu paraîssait surpris. Son regard, brillant d'une lueur étincelante, était braqué sur Hinata comme sur la huitième merveille du monde. Il finit par lui adresser un sourire empli d'affection, heureux.

"Et je voulais te remercier, Sasuke."

Mes yeux, jusqu'alors fixés sur leurs mains entrelacées, se déplacèrent vers le visage de la jeune femme, sur lequel je pus lire de la gratitude.

"Me remercier ?" fis-je.  
"Oui. C'est grâce à toi." fit-elle en désignant les mains que je regardais un instant plus tôt.  
"Merci, Sasuke. Tu mérites d'être heureux. Tu es quelqu'un de bien."

J'étais stupéfait, je ne m'attendais pas à ces paroles de la part d'Hinata.  
Toutes les filles – et même plus, m'avaient rejeté, m'avaient renié, et soudain entendre de tels mots fût particulièrement réconfortant.  
Je lui souris pour toute réponse.

"C'est le dernier jour que tu t'en rends compte ?" plaisanta Suigetsu, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère qui venait de s'alourdir suite aux paroles d'Hinata, évoquant nécessairement ma relation avec Naruto.

C'était le dernier jour.

* * *

"Tu sais à quelle heure part le bus ?  
-Non, mais avant qu'il fasse nuit. Je crois..? Pas sûr."

Je m'étais éloigné du groupe en compagnie de Shikamaru pour aller fumer, et les élèves autour de nous semblaient tous centrés sur notre départ imminent.  
Shikamaru me tapa l'épaule.

"Oh, Sasuke." fit-il.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

"Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle.  
-Ah. Désolé."

J'étais ailleurs.  
Il tira sur son joint.

"Comment tu te sens ?"

Je ne répondis pas.  
Je n'avais pas envie de parler du présent.  
Je n'avais pas envie d'être dans ce présent.

"Je sais que tu préfères pas en parler.. mais il va falloir bouger. J'ai vu que t'avais pas fait ton sac."

J'haussai les épaules.  
Il soupira.

"C'est pas forcément la fin." reprit-il, tentant d'être optimiste.  
"Non ça l'est pas." finis-je par lâcher.

Il me regardait, attendant la suite.

"Parce-que je pars pas."

Il toussa, déconcerté par ce que je venais de dire.

"Quoi ?  
-Je pars pas.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-Y'a pas moyen.  
-Et tu comptes faire quoi ?" fit-il, ébahi – autant que Shikamaru pouvait l'être.

Je haussai les épaules à nouveau.

"Tu comptes juste rester et installer ton campement dans la montagne ?"

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

"Désolé. Naruto, il est au courant ?  
-Il devrait bien s'en douter.  
-Donc il est pas au courant." conclut-il.

Je me grattai la nuque, nerveusement. Je n'avais pas de plan. Mais je ne pouvais pas quitter la montagne. Je ne pouvais pas partir. À quoi bon avoir rencontré Naruto sinon ?

"Le bus partira pas sans toi.  
-Ils vont pas me chercher toute la nuit.  
-Et tu vas pas non plus te planquer toute la nuit.  
-Pourquoi pas ?"

Un silence passa tandis que j'avais fixé mon regard dans le sien, défiant.

"T'es conscient que c'est n'importe quoi ?" finit-il par lâcher.

"Je m'en fous.  
-Oui ça je le vois bien. Mais si Naruto approuve pas, tu vas pas aller loin.  
-T'es mon pote, ou pas ?  
-C'est précisément ce que j'essaie d'être. Sasuke c'est pas parce que tu quittes la montagne que c'est fini entre vous. C'est fort, ce qui vous unit, y'a sûrement un autre moyen.  
-De toute façon même si je le voulais.. je crois pas être en capacité de partir. Je peux juste pas."

Shikamaru me regarda, longtemps, puis laissa échapper un long soupir.

"Galère."

* * *

Je sentais l'agitation augmenter autour de moi dans le réfectoire, alors que le dîner venait d'être servi. Le bus partait donc après manger. Je n'avais pas faim, j'étais anxieux et j'avais une boule dans la gorge, une douleur au ventre, le cœur comprimé.  
J'avais besoin de Naruto. Mes yeux, parcourant la salle de manière alerte, finirent par rencontrer les siens, la détresse s'y lisant au moins autant que dans les miens.

Je me dirigeais vers l'extérieur, où plus personne ne se trouvait, sachant qu'il m'y suivrait.  
Je l'attendis quelques secondes, dans l'ombre d'un sapin, quelque peu éloigné du chalet.

"Sasuke" fit-il d'une voix fébrile, prenant mes mains dans les siennes, avant de saisir mon visage, rapprochant nos fronts l'un contre l'autre.  
"Je peux pas partir, Naruto, j'peux pas.." commençai-je, passant désespérément mes bras autour de son corps.  
"Mais tu peux pas rester, Sasuke..  
-Mais je peux pas partir" le coupai-je, ma voix s'affaiblissant, ressemblant plus à une plainte.

Nos souffles s'entremêlaient, saccadés, tandis que je serrais son pull de toutes mes forces.

"Je partirai pas" repris-je dans un gémissement.

Je tentai de retenir mes larmes, mais elles m'échappaient déjà.

"J'ai pas envie que tu partes" confia Naruto malgré lui, déclenchant cette fois-ci réellement mes pleurs, sonores et découragés.  
"Oh Sasuke.." murmura-t-il alors qu'il passait sa main dans mes cheveux, embrassant mon front.  
Il essuya mes larmes, venant déposer ses lèvres sur ma joue, me souriant faiblement – un sourire triste. Ses yeux brillaient, il se retenait à son tour pour garder le contrôle et ne pas céder face aux larmes qui menaçaient de déformer brutalement son sourire.

"Il faut que tu y ailles.." tenta-t-il d'une voix douce.  
"J'irai nulle part sans toi." répondis-je d'un ton décidé.  
"Je t'ai rencontré trop tard, Sasuke."

Je laissais passer un silence.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" fis-je, ma voix se brisant.

Il me sourit, caressant mon visage de sa main.

"Je sais pas ce qu'aurait été le pire. Te rencontrer trop tard, ou ne pas te rencontrer du tout." poursuivit-il faiblement.  
"Tu.." commençai-je.

Mais je n'avais pas le force de continuer. Je n'avais pas l'énergie nécessaire pour formuler cette phrase. Pour lui demander, pourquoi tu parles ainsi ? N'avons-nous aucun futur ? … C'est la fin ?

"Quoi qu'il en soit je suis content de t'avoir rencontré." fit-il, sa voix se muant de plus en plus en sanglot.  
"Comment ça tu es.." tentai-je d'exprimer.  
"Je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir rencontré." me coupa-t-il.  
"Vraiment heureux..? Alors.. alors pourquoi ? Si t'es vraiment heureux..?" me perdis-je.  
"Ce serait pas bon, ni pour toi ni pour moi...  
"Naruto.." repris-je, mon désespoir commençant à se teinter d'impatience et de révolte.

"Naruto tu peux pas laisser tomber… t'avais pas le droit de faire tout ça si c'était pour laisser tomber !  
-Sasuke…  
-Non ! T'as pas le droit ! Tu peux pas me faire ça ! Je suis quoi pour toi à la fin ?!" m'emportai-je.

Il continua à me sourire, sa main se crispant sous ma mâchoire.

"Tu es sans l'ombre d'un doute ma plus belle rencontre." énonça-t-il délicatement.

Mon cœur explosa, d'amour autant que de frustration.

"Peut-être même que si j'ai vécu jusqu'à maintenant, c'était pour te rencontrer."

Je n'avais plus rien à répondre.  
Je n'avais plus que mes larmes séchées et mon cœur violemment écorché.

* * *

Déchiré, fatalement contrarié, j'avais tourné les talons sans un regard, sans un mot de plus, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter.  
Il connaissait parfaitement mes sentiments.

Je m'étais résolu à monter dans ce bus, sans le moindre enthousiasme, sans joie de vivre aucune.  
Contre toute attente, c'était Shikamaru le retardataire. Il s'assit à mes côtés, essoufflé, semblant avoir couru et s'être dépassé. Un sourire complice se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il me lança un regard confiant. Je ne répondis rien, absorbé par les pensées désillusionnées qui m'envahissaient.

Aussi surprenants qu'ils puissent être, je ne pouvais pas lutter contre les sentiments ardents et évidents qui me liaient à Naruto. Son visage semblait s'être gravé au plus profond de mon cœur, et je me demandais même s'il n'y avait pas toujours été, attendant d'être découvert.

Naruto comprenait mes sentiments. Il les comprenait mieux que personne – il les ressentait.  
Mes sentiments, tout comme mon existence, ne faisaient que répondre aux siens.  
Et son existence allait basculer. En juin, il serait marié.

* * *

_C'est ainsi que s'achève _June_… ou sa première partie._  
_Qui est pour une suite ?_  
_J'attends vos retours pour me décider, merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici !_


End file.
